The Perfect Plan
by lcvald
Summary: It was the perfect plan, give Voldemort a false sense of security and then strike.  No one planned on falling in love.  Starts at the end of Half Blood Prince and ends five years later.  Follows Hermione and Severus through the war to present day.
1. Chapter 1

_Before you read this please keep in mind this is my version of what could have happened. This is a work of fiction and my version of Snape, so he will be different. _

_I own nothing_

The Order of the Phoenix sat around the old table in Headquarters after "burying" their dead leader. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny have been removed from the school and brought to Grimmauld Place where the elder order members felt they would be safer. A very worried Albus Dumbledore sat waiting for his potions master to arrive. You see Severus Snape refused to kill Albus and enlisted the help of Remus Lupin to convince the headmaster to fake his death in order to buy Severus time to find a potion to cure Dumbledore. When an angry and distraught Harry Potter made his way back to the castle after trying to hex Severus Snape he nearly fainted when his head of house led him to the headmasters office where none other than Albus Dumbledore sat flanked by Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was then told about the plan along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

The Order decided to go ahead with the burial and service. The only people aware of Dumbledore's amazing recovery were the people present; that would be the Golden Trio, Minerva McGonnagal, Madeye Moody, Filius Flitwick, Shacklebolt, the Lupins and the rest of the Weasleys. Albus was going to stay at Headquarters, leaving only in disguise. The golden trio was going to spend their summer there as well and continue their studies, sitting for their Newts in September. This night they were officially brought into the Order.

Hermione's parents had been whisked away the night before Dumbledore's "death" and brought to a secure location known only by Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape. Their practice was closed while they were on _sabbatical_. They sent Hermione a letter telling her they were fine but asked her to consider joining them. She wrote back telling them that though she desperately wanted to see them she felt honor bound to stay and fight with Harry. Her parents knew about the problems in the wizarding world and had implored Hermione to leave the school but she refused stating that she had to fight for what was right. This frightened her parents but also gave them an overwhelming sense of pride in their daughter.

Harry's aunt and uncle were much more difficult. Actually it was Vernon who proved to be a problem and he didn't relent until Dudley made his parents see reason. Dudley had stopped growing physically and matured mentally. Ever since Harry saved him from the Dementors he had been visiting Mrs. Fig and asking her all sorts of questions. That was how he had found out the truth about Lily and James' death. Dudley explained to his parents that choosing to not believe in magic would not make it go away and he was choosing to leave with Severus and Remus. This of course prompted Petunia to follow and Vernon grudgingly agreed. They were brought to the same location as Hermione's parents and were safe.

Three days after the faked murder and the evening of the staged burial they all were waiting anxiously for Snapes arrival. Only Albus and Minerva knew what he was doing and why it was taking him so long to join them.

"Albus do you think Severus is ok, you don't think You Know Who found out about the plan and Severus's true allegiance."

Dumbledore was about to answer when a silky voice said from the doorway, "No Minerva he is presently celebrating the death of the one man he feared above anyone else. It took me a while to get away and then to gather Amelia and her things." Everyone looked up to see Severus Snape enter the kitchen holding a small child in his arms. The little girl looked at Minerva and smiled sleepily reaching her small arms for the older woman to hold her.

"There, there little one, Aunt Minnie is here. Hermione dear will you help me get her settled in the room next to Severus's. I'll explain it all to you. I'm sure Severus has a lot to tell the rest of the order."

Wide eyed Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to the stairs. She looked at the little girl in the older woman's arms and instantly fell in love. The little girl smiled sleepily at Hermione and yawned. Whoever the little girl was Hermione was sure she was related to Snape, the dark eyes and hair was a giveaway. A niece perhaps or a cousin or his daughter. Daughter? Well Snape wasn't married as far as she knew but he was a man and men have affairs. But Severus Snape with a daughter? Hermione allowed herself a small smile thinking about the girls first date and the poor unknown boy who would ask her out.

"Hermione I'm sure you are curious. I'll get right to it then, this little angel is Severus's daughter. It's a very long story and one I am sure he is telling everyone else at this moment. You see when Albus asked Severus to join the Dark lord after his resurrection there was a revel. I will not go into detail about what goes on at these revels but suffice it to say Muggle woman become the entertainment. Severus is a brilliant potions master and was able to feign impotence with the help of a potion. He did however go to a Muggle bar after witnessing the horrors and got pissed as you young people say. The potion wore off. He woke the next morning next to a brunette who had been just as drunk as he was. It was of course awkward but they did continue to see each other a few times after that. Three months later she contacted Severus and told him she was pregnant and the baby was his. He of course checked with a simple spell and immediately proposed. Kate refused telling him that she would only marry for love and that she would raise the child alone. Severus vowed to support her and the baby and he was there when she was born. Six months ago Kate was diagnosed with stage four cancer and given only a few months to live. Four months ago she died. She did not have a family and Severus is now a single father. Amelia has been at the castle this whole time living in Severus's chambers and being cared for by Winky and other house elves. She will be living here with Albus now because anytime now the school will be taken over by You Know Who and there will be Death Eaters in the school."

Hermione was shocked, not that her potions professor had an affair but that he got so drunk he ended up in bed with a stranger. She always thought of him as someone who was always in control. She looked down at the little girl who was now fast asleep and wondered what kind of father Severus Snape was.

Minerva and Hermione walked into the kitchen just as Snape finished his story. Harry and Ron looked shocked and Ginny was looking at him with new respect. Molly was the only one who seemed upset.

"Severus Snape that little girl cannot stay here being taken care of by a house elf!"

"Molly Albus will be here, I cannot very well bring her to Hogwarts, the Dark Lord has already told me that once the ministry falls he will make sure I am headmaster and install the Carrow twins as teachers. I will not have Amelia near them."

"Molly, Amelia will be fine here. Remus and I have agreed to stay here as well to instruct Harry, Hermione and Ron. She will be safe and well taken care of." Tonks said.

Snape rolled his eyes, "My daughter will be surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff, wonderful."

Hermione took a seat in the only available space, right next to Snape. He nodded to her and she said, "Your daughter is sleeping peacefully sir."

"Thank you Miss Granger." Hermione was stunned, that was the most civil thing Snape ever said to her.

"Now since we are all here I will share the plan with you. Harry, Hermione and Ronald will study for their Newts under Remus, Nymphadora, Kingsley, me and Minerva. Ginerva will attend the defense lessons with Remus. Severus will continue to instruct them in potions but Hermione you will be working with Severus more than the others to create a few special potions. He will explain it to you another time. We need to research and find the other horcruxes. Harry destroyed the diary, I took care of the ring, and we just found the locket Regulus stole in Kreachers hideaway. I believe I asked you to bring Godrics sword Severus so without further delay let's destroy another part of Tom Riddle." After seeing the initials RAB on the note in the fake locket Dumbledore knew it had to be Regulus. Upon entering Grimmauld Place he spoke to Kreacher who admitted to having Regulus's things and told them Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket. Kingsley found Fletcher and deduced that Dolores Umbridge bought the locket. Kingsley spotted the piece of jewelry around her neck and without the woman suspecting managed to relieve her of the horcrux. It was something he learned in his younger days. This was all accomplished the day before. Shacklebolt wasn't just called the best in the business, he was the best there was.

When Severus handed Albus the sword Albus then handed it to Remus who struck the locket. The kitchen was filled with howling cries but in the end the locket was no more and they only needed to find four more which Albus was sure two of were at Hogwarts and two more were breathing.

Later that night Madeye, Filius Flitwick and Remus followed the Weasleys home where Flitwick cast charms and spells to put the Burrow under the fidelius with Madeye as the secret keeper. Bill and Fleurs wedding was going to take place privately at the Burrow with only her parents and sister as the only non order members present.

As the house quieted for the night the four youngest members sat together in the kitchen talking about all that had transpired in a few days.

"Who would have thought Snape a father eh? That woman must really have been drunk to sleep with the git." Ron said to Harry.

"Ronald Weasley that poor woman is dead, and Professor Snape is not a git. It is obvious he loves his daughter." Ginny reprimanded her brother.

"Gin I was only saying that, well you know Snape isn't all that attractive with that big nose and greasy hair."

Ginny and Hermione just stared at him, "Ronald, Professor Snape is very attractive. Besides the fact that he is brilliant, that voice of his is sexy, he is tall, fit, he has striking eyes and though his nose is large it fits his face. He reminds me of Trent Reznor." Hermione added.

"Who?" Both Ron and Ginny looked at her.

Harry laughed, "A Muggle musician, now that you mention it Hermione he does sort of look like him."

"You can't mean you find him attractive Hermione. You turned me down twice!"

"Ron not only do I find him attractive but many of the girls at Hogwarts do to. There's something special about a mysterious man. Remus had a few admirers too when he taught there."

"Remus had a few admirers where?" They all turned to see their favorite werewolf standing in the doorway smirking. Tonks was right behind him.

"Hermione thinks Snape is attractive and said girls at Hogwarts think so too, then she said there were many who admired you when you taught there." Harry informed Remus grinning.

Remus blushed and Tonks laughed. "Yes well those girls at Hogwarts need to keep their hands off of my werewolf. And I have to agree with Hermione, girls were attracted to Severus when I was at Hogwarts too. Now I believe you four need to get to bed, lessons start right after breakfast."

"Already?" Ron whined.

"Yes Ron already, your Newts are only three months away. Now off to bed with you, you too Ginny." Remus said to the redhead when she was laughing at her brother.

Ginny made a face but dutifully followed the others up the stairs. She wasn't studying for her Newts since she was a year behind them; she was going back to school in September and she was given a role to play by Professor Dumbledore. She was to start up Dumbledore's army again and get the sixth and seventh years ready for the battle, because Dumbledore knew that was where it would take place. She was going to learn as much as possible from Lupin and Tonks in defense; she wanted to help as much as she could to defeat Tom Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

Lessons began the next day at nine in the morning. They had defense with Remus and Transfiguration with Minerva. Hermione was the only one who wanted to study Runes and Arithmancy so she would work with Dumbledore on Runes and Arithmancy with Kingsley when he had a chance to be at headquarters. Tonks was very good at Charms and of course Severus handled the potions instruction as well as Herbology. They would work an hour a day in each class and when Hermione would work with Dumbledore and Kingsley the boys would practice their Defense spells.

That first day went very well, even with Severus. Since they were not in the normal setting things were much more relaxed and the boys were able to produce decent blood replenishing potion, something the potions master was afraid they would need a great deal of. After the first session Severus asked Hermione to stay behind and begin working on the other potions and research Dumbledore had mentioned. He dreaded this moment but he knew she would have to know why they were doing this extra work.

"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore wants us to research and create a potion that would expel a horcrux from a living thing. This of course has never been done before but for some reason he thinks the two of us can achieve positive results." He was leaning against table with his arms crossed. He wasn't wearing his normal teaching robes, just a simple white shirt and black slacks. Hermione thought he looked wonderful. She was barely listening to him and was admiring the way he looked without his robes. She thought about the words he just said and then made a realization.

Hermione looked up at her Professor with wide eyes and spoke in a very low voice because she was afraid to say the words, "Harry."

Severus nodded his head and then picked up some books. "Here are some books I would like you to read by the weekend. We will begin brainstorming then, I did not protect that dunderhead all these years to lose him. Now I do believe it will be dinner time soon and I would like to spend some time with Amelia."

Severus followed Hermione up the stairs from the lab in the basement. Once they were upstairs Hermione went to the room she shared with Ginny and was thankful that the other girl was not there. So far they had to destroy the items the horcruxes were housed, she was not going to let that happen to Harry. Determined to get started as soon as possible Hermione began reading one of the books Professor Snape gave her. It was fascinating and unlike any other book she read. She soon realized that the book was a dark tome and more than likely came from the Black library or Severus Snapes own collection. She became engrossed in the book and would have missed dinner had Ginny not come into the room to get her.

The group sitting around the table at Grimmauld Place was unaware that they were going to become an unusual but loving family. Remus and Severus were able to put their past differences behind them and move forward with the same goal, the end of Voldemort and his reign. Everyone was amazed at how gentle Severus was with his daughter. The little girl had won everyone's heart, especially Hermione's. Somehow Hermione ended up sitting next to Amelia's high chair. Amelia had her father's dark hair but her eyes were blue and she had a perfect little nose, Hermione assumed her features were her mothers. She overheard Severus tell Tonks that Amelia would be two in January.

Missing from dinner was the rest of the Weasley family. Albus felt that Harry, Hermione and Ron would be too distracted if Molly, Arthur and the twins were present. He also felt that Molly would interfere too much in how Severus raised Amelia. Of course he didn't tell her that but insisted that he, Minerva, Remus, Tonks and Severus were enough adult supervision to keep the younger order members and Ginny in line. Molly was not too pleased to leave her daughter there but when Albus explained that Ginny had an important role in how the students at Hogwarts were prepared she relented. She did not like the fact that the younger wizards and witches were involved but knew that Voldemort himself had involved them.

Without Molly the cooking was left in the capable hands of Kreacher who had made a complete turnaround regarding his new master since he was given Regulus's locket.

Amelia at the moment was not too pleased with her dinner. She kept pushing the fork away as her father tried to get her to eat. The others at the table found this amusing and tried to ignore the scowl he was giving them. Hermione took pity on her professor and offered Amelia a bit of potato from her fork and she took it. Smiling Hermione took the plate Snape had made for Amelia and fed the little girl. Severus looked at Hermione and said a very quiet thank you that was not missed by some of the others at the table.

After dinner the group went to the library to relax a bit and watch Harry and Remus try to get a television to work in Grimmauld Place. Amelia who was on her father's lap listening to him read her a story saw the television and called out "Barney". The witches and wizards who were present looked confused, all except Hermione, Harry and of all people Severus.

"What did she say Severus?" Minerva asked.

Sighing Severus cringed, "My daughter has an unhealthy addiction to a plump purple dinosaur that sings and dances."

Hermione laughed, "Actually Barney is very educational, he teaches children all sorts of things they should know about manners and sharing."

"I'm sorry did you say a dinosaur that sings and dances?" Remus looked confused.

"Wolf the damn dinosaur is just some fool in a costume. Amelia's mother had her watching it since she was just a few months old."

Amelia was getting excited, "Barney, Barney , Barney!"

Severus was losing patience, "Do you two think you could do that when she is not around, I'll never get her settled now."

"Well we'll just have to make sure we get it working so she could watch…" Harry stopped when Severus glared, "Uh the purple prancing dinosaur."

Hermione once again took pity on Severus and opened her arms for Amelia to waddle to. Once the little girl was on Hermione's lap the witch started singing the gumdrop song. That seemed to calm her down, then Hermione sang "I Love you" to her and Amelia snuggled onto Hermione's shoulder. A few moments later the little girl was asleep. Severus came over to get her to bring her to her room and quietly said, "It seems I have a lot to thank you for Miss Granger." He nodded at her and went up the steps.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes later when Severus came down the stairs holding his Death Eater robes and mask. He looked at Albus, "I have been summoned, please look after Amelia." He then turned and headed out the door.

"Be safe Severus." He heard Minerva say and quickly left to meet his other master.

For the next two hours everyone was on edge worried about Snape. Minerva sent Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny to bed after ten. Everyone else went to bed at midnight, all except for Remus. He knew from talking to Severus and Albus what went on at these meetings. More often than not Severus would return and have to visit Poppy to be healed. Remus worried that Severus would return in need of healing and decided to wait up for his return. He sat in the library with a good book and mug of strong coffee to keep him awake. Around one he heard the front door open and went out to investigate.

Severus was limping slightly as he made his way towards the kitchen, Remus chuckled when he heard, "Since you're awake you may as well make yourself useful and give me a hand. In the lab there are vials clearly marked healing potion, can you get me two please."

Lupin went to the basement and found the vials, he brought them to Snape who took them and then followed it with a chaser of fire whiskey.

"Bad night?"

"The bastard killed Charity Burbage right there in front of us, with the damn snake. She begged me and I could do nothing without giving my true allegiance away. I watched her die Lupin and couldn't help thinking that one day it could be one of you there. And then what do I do let them kill you, Tonks, Minerva, Hermione? I need a plan, something to ensure that if one of you is caught I can get you out safely."

Remus took the bottle of fire whiskey and poured himself a glass, "I may have an idea, I'll run it by Albus and Kingsley. I am sorry about Professor Burbage. What were his reasons?"

"She taught Muggle Studies incorrectly according to him. Apparently she should have taught that all muggles were evil and barbarians."

Lupin stood up and laid his hand on Severus's shoulder, "Get some sleep Severus, Albus will want to hear everything in the morning."

Severus Snape made his way to his room and stopped at his daughter's door. He quietly opened it to peek in and saw her sleeping soundly. No matter what it takes he was going to make sure she grew up in a Voldemort free world.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning before breakfast Severus spoke privately with Albus about the events the previous night. Albus was saddened that Charity Burbage was murdered but in no way blamed Severus for her death. He agreed there needed to be a plan in place if one of the order were captured and spoke briefly to Remus about it. He then went to speak to Minerva about their fallen colleague.

By the end of breakfast everyone knew what had happened to the former Muggle studies teacher. Severus and Remus devised a plan to get someone out of danger if they were caught. They planned on creating portkeys for everyone to carry with them at all times. The easiest and most accessible would be rings. Minerva transfigured napkin rings they found in the dining room into a ring for every member to wear. Since the head of the Department of Magical Transportation was an order member and retiring soon, Albus contacted him to assist.

The days that followed were busy ones and the four students found themselves occupied well into late afternoon. They knew they were getting a specialized education and by the time they took their Newts, Ginny excluded, they would be ready. Hermione worked harder than everyone else as usual not only as a student but as Snapes unofficial apprentice. Together they continued to make potions that would be needed for the upcoming battles and researched the potion for Harry and a cure for Albus. Severus and Hermione worked very well together and had a very good rapport with each other. There was mutual respect and Hermione considered him a friend.

Amelia was thriving in her new home. She cuddled with everyone when her father was not there but whenever she saw him she would waddle over to him and he would pull her into his arms.

The protection on the house included the yard behind the kitchen. It had become overgrown in weeds and Minerva decided to take on the project of rehabilitating the garden. Before she knew it everyone in the house had pitched in to help. It had become therapeutic for all of them. By the end of the month the yard was free of weeds and they were planting new seedlings procured by Severus in Muggle London. Minerva transfigured some old furniture found in the attic into a nice set for the small patio for all to enjoy. It was a good place to celebrate Harry's seventeenth birthday.

The first of August Bill and Fleur were married very quietly at the Grimmauld Place garden the same day the Ministry fell. News of the death of the Minister came to them via Tonks and though no one was very fond of Scrimgeor they mourned him. Severus had indeed taken over as Headmaster after that and had to split his time between Hogwarts and Headquarters, limiting how much time he got to spend with Amelia.

On a warm August evening Remus and Severus sat with Albus on the patio discussing the plans to find the remaining horcruxes.

"I think you should look for Ravenclaws diadem and Hufflepuffs cup. Knowing Tom's character I would safely assume he would use artifacts from the four houses to create a horcrux. He has already used the locket and ring from Slytherin, and his diary. We need to find some important artifacts from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Miss Weasley can help you look Severus." Albus explained.

"And what of Gryffindor?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable, "I'm afraid Remus that Harry's scar may be the horcrux."

Remus paled, "But then…"

Severus held up his hand, "Remus that is what Hermione and I are working on. We are trying to develop a potion to extract a horcrux from a living thing."

"How will you test it?" the werewolf asked.

"Nagini, we believe she is the last one. He keeps her very close to him at all times since the other horcruxes were destroyed. Severus will slip the potion in the snakes food." Albus answered.

Remus looked at Severus, "Won't that be dangerous?"

Severus smirked, "Not when there is a house elf who is free and will do anything for Harry Potter. Dobby will be able to get in and get out undetected."

Albus stood up and tried to hide a wince as he grabbed the chairs arm, "Well gentlemen this old man is going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." After their leader went indoors Remus turned to Severus with a worried expression.

"How much longer does he have?"

Severus took a breath, "The potion he is taking now is keeping the poison at bay, if I don't come up with a cure he may have a year before it reaches his heart."

"So you are researching a cure for Albus as well. It's a good thing you have help then."

Severus gave Remus a rare smile, "That little witch is brilliant Remus. She brewed your wolfsbane this month and did as good as job as I would. She is actually tolerable. Muggleborns like her are the reason we have to win this war. We need her kind of brilliance in our world."

The two men talked a little longer and then both retired for the night.

Severus was not due back at the school full time for another week so he wanted to get as much work done as possible on the potions. Hermione was excused from the other tasks and worked exclusively with Severus. They worked tirelessly researching and brewing, Hermione bounced some ideas off of Severus and he considered her opinion. They worked tirelessly and by end of each day felt they were making progress.

Harry and Ron excelled in their other studies, especially defense. They were becoming skilled but Harry felt he needed more work in hand to hand combat, something that was missing from their training. During the next order meaning he spoke to Kingsley about it. The head auror had an idea and told Harry he would get back to him.

That night after the rest of the order who were privy to Albus being alive left Grimmauld Place the inhabitants sat around the kitchen table enjoying the pie that Molly Weasley left them. Amelia was still awake and was happily eating the treat from her father's plate. Severus was not looking forward to the end of the week when his time with his daughter would be severely limited. They were talking about nothing in particular when a disturbance in the hall alerted them all.

Eight wands were pointed towards the doorway where heavy footsteps were heard. Apparently the intruder was not hiding the fact they were there. Maybe an order member forgot something and returned for it but the people in the kitchen were taking any chances. Severus had stood and was shielding hid daughter with his body. No one was prepared for what they saw next.

A very tired looking Sirius Black sauntered into the kitchen with a Snapelike scowl on his face. No one lowered their wands and Sirius stopped short.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Why did you leave me there in that godforsaken place. And why the hell do you look different Harry?" No one could mistake the voice, it was Sirius.

Remus was the only one to move, he stood before Sirius still holding his wand and asked, "Tell me something only Sirius and I knew."

"Remus what is wrong with you, it's me Sirius."

"Prove it." The werewolf said.

Looking at the others and seeing he was going to have to prove who he was he said smirking, "In the summer after sixth year we all got drunk at the beach house the Potters rented, you met a young muggle girl there and let's just say you got friendly and her father caught the two of you…"

Remus blushed and held up his hand, "That's enough, only Sirius and James knew about that."

Harry laughed, "Oh come on Remus, what happened? We all want to know." He was looking at Tonks who had a mischievous grin on her face and Ginny chuckled.

"None of your business pup, let's just say her father wasn't too pleased."'

Sirius smirked again and sat down, "Now that you know it's me, what the hell is going on, and who is that little girl?"

Amelia was sitting in her chair just watching everyone, Severus bent down and picked her up. "This Black is my daughter and it's well past her bedtime. If you'll excuse me I'll take her up while the rest of you talk to the mutt."

Harry sighed; he was beginning to like Snape and hoped his godfather and professor could get along. Remus was thinking the same thing. Snapping out of his shock Harry finally realized that his godfather was alive and rushed over to hug him. Everyone else joined in and there were questions and explanations all around.

"Hermione love, you were pretty before but you are beautiful now, and Ginny you have grown up as well. Has it really been a year."

Hermione laughed, "Yes Sirius it has been only a year and I see you are still a charmer."

"Sirius please explain to us how you left the veil. No one has ever returned from beyond that veil." Albus asked.

"Albus I can't explain it. I fell behind it then I walked out. I don't remember anything other than that. I feel the same as I did when Bellatrix hit me with that curse."

Albus nodded, "It seems the veil will continue to be a mystery, you were there over a year and you are healthy. It must have taken care of your physical needs. Nevertheless you should see Poppy in the morning, Severus will bring her here."

At the sound of his name Severus entered the kitchen, "Severus will bring who here?"

"Poppy, to examine Sirius," Albus explained.

Snape nodded and sat back down at the table. Hermione asked him if he wanted more tea and he said yes.

"Now that everyone is here who is going to tell me what's happening."

Harry looked at the others and when no one looked like they were going to answer said, "It all started when Professor Snape killed Professor Dumbledore." Since Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the table twinkling Sirius looked at Snape and then at Albus and said, "Is there any more of my fire whiskey around, it's going to be along night isn't it?"

Before they would explain anything Minerva shooed the "Students" to bed. Hermione, Ron and Harry, were to take their Newts on Friday, sooner than they had wanted but arranged by Minerva with the Wizarding Examinations Authority which had not been taken over by the death eaters yet. They did have classes in the morning and when Hermione was allowed to stay the others protested. Snape put an end to that stating that he had potions to attend to that night and her presence was needed. Reluctantly Harry, Ginny and Ron went to bed with scowls on their faces.

"Your rubbing off on them Severus, they all look like you." Tonks joked and everyone else laughed.

"Ok explain," Sirius said and sat quietly while the rest of the company described the last thirteen months to him.

_If you have read my other stories you know I resurrect several people. I was not happy with the slaughter of some of the best characters in the series. It was bad enough that she killed off Sirius, then Albus, but the massacre in book seven was too much. I think Sirius, Remus and Severus are three rich characters and I have of course resurrected them. They are fun to write and I like experimenting with what could have happened. _


	4. Chapter 4

After the story was told Sirius sat back in his chair and contemplated all he heard. He knew that what Severus did put him at great personal risk because the dark lord would think nothing of terminating the potions master. Albus and Minerva were tired and retired for the night. Severus asked Hermione to check the potions they had on stasis and then she could retire as well. Tonks said goodnight as well assuming that Remus and Severus wanted to talk to Sirius alone.

The three men went to the library where they could be comfortable and Remus poured a fire whiskey for all of them.

"Snape answer me one question. Why?" Sirius looked at his onetime enemy.

"Why what?" Severus said as he admired the amber liquid in his glass.

"Why would you protect the son of a man who tormented you in school? Yes don't look shocked Severus I know we were just as much at fault as you were for our animosity. My best friend and my godson told me that before the veil."

Severus took a deep breath and told them about his friendship with Lily and how he had thought he was in love with her. He told them that when she was killed he vowed to protect her child. He scowled when Sirius laughed.

"You find this funny mutt."

"Snape we were all a little in love with Lily in school. To tell the truth I would have put my money on Moony getting the girl and not James. But Moony took too long to claim her."

Remus smiled, "Lily was beautiful and smart, and she always gave me a smile even when she was annoyed with you or James."

"She was my only friend. When we were children before Hogwarts she was the only light I had in my miserable life. When my father was feeling especially cruel after a night at the pub I would escape through my window and she would meet me outside her house to talk. The day I called her that awful name is a day I will always regret. Not because I think we would have been together, I know now we would not have worked, but because that day I lost my best friend."

Remus smiled at Severus, "Lily wasn't perfect Severus. She could have forgiven you. You apologized often enough. We were all young and made stupid mistakes then. Ours was to trust the damn rat."

Sirius looked up, "Tell me that bastard is still alive so I can kill him."

"Unfortunately he is alive and well and up until last summer resided in my home. I would suppose as a spy. He now sits at his master's feet and caters to his every whim."

"This potion that you and Hermione are working on, do you think it will work?"

Severus smirked, "We will find out soon enough, the potion Hermione was checking on tonight is the one we will test on Nagini. It will be ready in the morning and Dobby will sneak it in tomorrow night."

Sirius stood, "Well it has been a long night and Harry assured me my old room is unoccupied so I will see you in the morning." He stood and made his way to his room thinking about all he learned that night and all he had missed. For the second time fate had given him a chance to be a good godfather to Harry and be a factor in this war with Voldemort. This time he would listen to Albus and not run off on his own without knowing the facts. As he lay in his bed he looked at the pictures on the walls that reminded him of his adolescence and time as a marauder. Those days were gone and Sirius realized it was truly time to grow up, everyone else did. He decided in the morning he would do some redecorating.

The next morning the entire house was awake and bustling around making breakfast and getting ready for the day. Hermione and Severus had already been to the lab and bottled the potion. Dobby had picked it up and told Master Severus he would put it in Nagini's water. At breakfast Severus informed the others that the plan was in motion and with any luck they would have one less horcrux to worry about. Most didn't know that Nagini's survival was imperative because then they would know if the potion would work on Harry.

Sirius Black had charmed many women in his life so it was to no surprise that young Miss Amelia was taken by the handsome marauder. She giggled when Sirius turned into a dog and bound around the kitchen. Severus rolled his eyes but he was happy to see his little girl smile, it was a sight he planned on seeing for a long time. When Sirius once again became human he ruffled Amelia's hair and sat down at the head of the table. He took a long look at his godson and felt pride fill his heart. Harry had grown up into a handsome and confident young man.

Albus asked Sirius to work with the students as well. He agreed and would help in all the disciplines except potions. The civility between he and Severus was still fragile and he did not want to upset the potions master, especially in front of Amelia. Sirius was still trying to get over the fact that Snape was a father but watching him with his daughter he saw a different side of the man he really only knew as a boy. He wouldn't call Severus a friend right now but he wouldn't call him an enemy either.

Sirius addressed his former head of house, "Minerva I would like to do a bit of redecorating in my bedroom and could use your expert transfiguration skills, could you give me a hand."

"Minerva smiled, "Absolutely Sirius when would you like to start?"

"As soon as breakfast is over, I warn you I have some very revealing muggle posters on my walls."

Hermione snorted and Sirius smirked, "You have something to add there princess of Gryffindor?"

"Sirius I saw those posters, they are of naked women, or nearly naked. You're mother must have loved that."

Harry looked at Hermione and even Severus raised an eyebrow, "When did you see the inside of Sirius's bedroom?"

Hermione looked at the people who were around the table and laughed as she handed a piece of toast to Amelia "Oh get your minds out of the gutter; that first summer here Mrs. Weasley had us cleaning and we went into Sirius's room to use some cleaning charms on the curtains. Molly was not pleased with the décor and ushered me out of the room. She was scandalized and let Sirius know about it."

"She made me promise never to allow any of you in my room. She must have sworn you to secrecy Hermione."

Hermione nodded but gave Ginny a sly smile, "She made me promise not to tell the boys but I did tell Ginny."

"And you never told me, Sirius if you are going to throw those posters out mate I'll take them." Ron said and Ginny slapped him on the back of the head.

"No Ron your mother can be a pretty powerful witch and I don't want to be on her bad side."

"Speaking of Molly when are we going to tell the rest of the Weasleys about my dear friends return?" Remus asked Albus who was enjoying the friendly banter.

"We should have them come tomorrow for dinner and tell them then along with Kingsley. Now I think we had better get to work. Come Ginerva, Harry and Ronald I will work with you three on transfiguration while Minerva works with Sirius. Hermione I know you and Severus also have work to do and he has to run to Hogwarts to get Poppy so I will see you at lunch."

The former headmaster led his three students to the library and Severus told Hermione he was leaving for Hogwarts.

"Kreacher and Winky will take care of Amelia as always, will you research the other project we have?"

Knowing he was talking about the potion for Albus she nodded and went to help Tonks with the dishes and laughed as Sirius teased Minerva about being in his bedroom. The older professor chuckled and followed him to the room where you could hear her scold him about his choice of art work.

Remus looked at Severus, "When will we know if the potion works?"

Severus smirked, "We will know when the Dark Lord summons me; he will know that the horcrux was eliminated and want to know how it was done. He will look into all of our minds, he won't suspect me because I am rarely there, and I'm sure there will be torture involved.

Hermione looked alarmed and turned around to look at Severus, he saw her face and shook his head. "I will be fine, I'm too important to his plans for the school for him to eliminate me." He stood and left without another word and Hermione sighed and sat at the table. It was going to be a long day.

Madame Pomfrey gave Sirius a clean bill of health and then returned to the school to get ready for the school year. Severus stayed and reviewed the research Hermione had done. He agreed with her assessment that phoenix tears and unicorn hair was essential to the potion. The phoenix tears were not a problem, Fawkes would lovingly give up her tears for Albus. The unicorn hair would prove to be more difficult but Severus was going to enlist Hagrid in his quest via Minerva.

Later that evening after dinner they all sat in the library either playing or watching a chess game, reading or chatting. Amelia was asleep already and Severus was discussing strategy with Albus, Remus and Sirius. Everyone looked over when Severus gasped in pain. He looked at the others nodded and left. Hermione knew that this was it, if the potion worked they would be able to get rid of two horcruxes and keep Harry alive. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep since she would be also worrying about Snape; she had become rather fond of him these last few months.

By midnight most of the household were asleep except for Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius and Hermione who was in the lab working to keep her mind occupied. As the minutes passed she began to worry more, she was about to go and make a cup of tea when she heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see an unharmed Severus Snape descend. A wave of relief washed over her and before she knew what she was doing she ran over to him and hugged him.

Realizing that she just hugged her professor Hermione pulled away and waited for the reprimand, none came. He stared down at her and smiled, not a smirk but a smile and Hermione melted.

She found her voice and asked, "Did it work?"

"It worked, Nagini is alive and well and horcrux free. The dark lord is not happy and dare I say afraid. He informed me that my job as headmaster is very important to our fight which leads me to believe that at least one of the remaining horcruxes is there. The other I suspect is in the Lestrange vault because Bellatrix took a trip to Gringotts today. I just informed Albus and he thinks it would be prudent to tell Harry everything tomorrow and give him the choice to drink the potion now or later."

Hermione nodded and looked at Severus, "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He did however curse many of the others and looked into their minds. He does not know how it happened and is more paranoid than ever."

Finally Hermione smiled. "It really worked! Now if we could only get the other potion to work. We could really win this war Severus." As soon as she said his name instead of professor she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry sir, I apologize."

"Hermione we have been working together for more than two months, and I am not your professor since you are not returning to school so relax. Now I think you need to get to bed and get some sleep, you and the two dunderheads are taking Newts next week.

Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs, Severus watched her with a curious expression on his face. He was seeing her as more than the brains of the trio. She was brilliant and beautiful and he was afraid he was forming feelings for her. She was definitely a woman and was turning eighteen in a few weeks but she was too young. Still he couldn't deny that hug had stirred parts of his body including his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Albus called a meeting after breakfast. Harry had another vision of Voldemort and knew the evil wizard was angry. Dumbledore told Harry the truth, that he was a horcrux and then explained how Severus and Hermione created the potion to expel a Horcrux from a living thing. He told him about their success and how Nagini is still alive but no longer a horcrux.

"That is why he is so angry. Another horcrux is gone", he looked at Dumbledore, "sir does he know he made me a horcrux?"

"No Harry he does not. Now you need to decide if you want to take the potion now or later but remember if you take the potion you will lose the connection with Tom."

Harry didn't need to think it over, "I'll take the potion now sir, believe me I don't want to be connected to him anymore."

Severus pulled a vial out of his cloak and handed it to Harry. "There will be pain Harry, Dobby said he watched as the snake convulsed but it was only moments than it stopped."

Harry nodded; he had complete trust in his former professor and his best friend. He knew Hermione would not let him drink something that wasn't safe. He was not angry she didn't tell him about being a horcrux; he knew she was probably sworn to secrecy by her either Snape or Dumbledore. Remus and Ron stood behind Harry in case he needed their help as everyone else looked on. He looked at the others around the table and drank down the tasteless potion. He gripped the table and felt like his insides were being ripped out. There was nausea and he thought he was going to lose his breakfast but the moment passed and he watched in shock as an evil looking black cloud came out of his mouth, roared and then disappeared. Gasping Harry took a drink of his juice and looked at Severus.

"Did it work?"

"I believe so, how do you feel?"

Harry looked at him, "Like a weight has been lifted."

Hermione had tears in her eyes and let out a sigh of relief when she heard that.

"So how many more are there?" Sirius asked.

"I believe there should be two more. We think there is one at Hogwarts and one in the Lestrange vault. Severus and Ginerva will search Hogwarts, the rest of us have to figure out how to get into the vault.

"Albus if we do get into the vault what do we look for?" Sirius had a plan but it was tricky.

"Something belonging to one of the founders, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw I would assume. Helga Hufflepuffs cup was stolen years ago and she was murdered, her house elf was blamed but I would venture that someone else did the crime. I also think the lost diadem of Ravenclaw is a possibility. Ginerva you may want to ask the Grey Lady when you return to school. Miss Lovegood could probably steer you in the right direction."

"Sir we know we are being trained for battle but what can Ron and I do now. Hermione is working with Professor Snape making potions and is being productive, we want to be more active."

"You will be my boy. We still have to find those horcruxes but in the meantime you and Ronald will become warriors."

"Yes you will and I have enlisted one of the best to help." They turned to see Kingsley enter the kitchen only to stop abruptly when he saw Sirius.

"Albus, why is a dead man sitting at the table?"

"Because he's not dead, Sirius returned to us a few days ago. It seems the veil recognized him as living. That was what tonight's meeting is about among other things." Albus answered, "Now you said you enlisted help."

Shaking himself out of his shock Shacklebolt went over to Sirius and gave him a man hug and a slap on the back.

"Yes I did. When I worked for the Muggle Minister I had met several important people from around the world, some diplomats and some were law enforcement. A few years ago the minister went to a dinner at the White House and I accompanied him. There he met many of America's high security people. There was the head of the FBI and CIA and surprisingly they knew who I was. They knew because in the United States the Muggle government and the wizard government share information unlike here. Anyway I was introduced to some agents that worked in a joint team for the FBI. I spent some time there before Riddle's return and did some training. I formed some strong friendships there and have called one of my friends to come to our aid. She has retired from the FBI and is now writing novels about espionage, she's quite good actually. "

"Let me get this straight Kingsley, you hired a retired woman to train Harry in hand to hand combat."

Hands on her hips Hermione glared at Sirius, "Why wouldn't a woman be able to train Harry?"

"Girls can't fight, that's why." Ron answered for the animagus. Ginny slapped her brother on the back of his head.

Severus kept quiet because he knew Kingsley was not a fool and he was not going to take a chance on Hermione's ire.

Kingsley held up his hand, "Retired at the age of thirty–two so rather young. As far as Gabby being a woman, well she is lovely but she is also well trained. She is a black belt in several of the martial arts and I'm not sure what degree but let's just say she is fierce and willing to help."

Hermione thought for a minute and gasped, "Kingsley is the woman Gabrielle Stewart? She writes the Raven Sanborne Chronicles, I remember her biography."

"That is exactly who it is Hermione she will be here tomorrow to meet everyone and I hope you have a room for her in this old house."

"She can have my room; I'll room with Hermione until I leave for school next week." Ginny said excited about having another strong woman around.

Sirius nodded and said, "We have more rooms but they have not been cleaned yet as far as I know." He looked at Harry who shook his head.

"Well now that this is settled we do have studies to get to, Hermione you will be working with us today since Severus has some school duties to attend to. Newts are next week and Minerva will be administering as an official representative of the Board of Examiners. Your results will not be published until after we win so no one is compromised." Albus announced and was dutifully followed by his students.

Severus excused himself to go spend some time with Amelia who was being looked after by the house elves. He was then going to head to Hogwarts with Minerva for a meeting with the staff. He dreaded the time he had to spend with the Carrows but knew it could not be avoided. The next few months were going to be difficult trying to keep the students safe and maintaining his cover. He hoped Ginerva was up to the task given her because he was going to need her help. He was going to talk to Minerva about her taking on Ginerva as an apprentice. That would keep the girl fairly safe.

He walked into Amelia's room and smiled at his little girl while she was playing with one of her toys. She was already showing signs of intelligence; he was wondering when she would show her magic. He knew she was a witch, he could sense her magical energy. She looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway and waddled over to him.

"Up!" She demanded and he picked her up easily. She hugged her father and grabbed his nose giggling. Severus kissed her on the cheek and looked into her dark eyes.

"Amelia daddy has to leave for a while. I love you my little angel and will see you tonight. Be a good little girl for Winky and Kreacher. Daddy is going to help make this a safe world for you." He put her down and watched her play a bit longer than turned to leave. He stopped when he saw Sirius in the doorway watching. He nodded and walked out of the room followed by the animagus.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. You're a good father Severus and we will win this war. It's time all the children lived in a safe world."

"You didn't seek me out to compliment me on my parenting skills, what is it you want Sirius?"

Sirius was a little shocked his former enemy used his first name.

"I have an idea on how to get into the Lestrange vault but it is dangerous. Albus is busy at the moment but I wanted to run it by you."

Severus raised his eyebrow, "Well what is the idea?"

"Polyjuice potion, get a hair from Rodolphus and I could become him. I could imperio the goblins and find the horcrux."

"You don't have the key or password into the vault, how do you expect to get it."

Sirius smirked, "Because the real Rodolphus will be notified about an attempted break in and check the vault. He will be ambushed by a disillusioned Sirius and friend, namely Remus and then stunned as we search."

Severus raised his eyebrow, "You Black are out of your mind. You're so crazy this damn idiotic plan may work. Remus should be polyjuiced as well, perhaps as Rabastan. One is usually seen with the other. Run it by Albus and I'll have Hermione begin working on the potion."

Sirius smirked and went to find Dumbledore, Severus shook his head. Black was insane but at times there were signs of genius.

The meeting with the rest of the Weasley clan went well. Molly of course fussed over Sirius and the twins were entertaining him with stories of their antics. It was late when they all left and no one noticed Severus pull Hermione to the side to request she start the potion for Sirius.

Hermione started the polyjuice potion that evening. She blushed when Snape asked her to do it saying, "You should remember how Hermione, after all you brewed it in second year. How did that turn out?"

"You knew about that?" She asked shocked.

Smirking he said, "Did I know about the cat face and tail? Yes I did. I was also impressed that a second year could successfully brew polyjuice potion."

Her blush deepened, "You can probably guess that I brewed it for a reason and I won't bore you with the reason, but why am I brewing it now?"

He told her about the plan Sirius had and Hermione had concerns. She worried about Sirius and Remus getting caught, and she worried how Severus would get the hairs needed. She was beginning to care for the snarky man and did not want him hurt.

The next morning they were all in the kitchen once again when Kingsley arrived with a very attractive woman. She had honey blonde hair that was neatly pulled into a pony tail at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were blue, a shade darker than Albus and she had a pleasant smile. Kingsley introduced Gabrielle to the present company and Hermione liked her instantly.

"Since we will be spending so much time together I think you may want to know more about me than Kingsley has already told you. Ask me anything you like."

Severus asked her why she retired from the FBI at such a young age.

"I was shot." When the others gasped she said, "We were tracking a serial killer in Miami and we cornered him in a gas station. He had hostages and my team leader was negotiating their release. The unsub did release a girl but came out shooting. Bullet proof vests protect your chest but not your head. He hit me just below the ear, I was very lucky but that was enough to make me rethink my career choice. I still consult with the bureau from time to time but writing novels is much safer."

Severus nodded and then Albus asked her about her childhood and where she went to school.

Gabby smiled at the older man, "I was born and raised in New York City. We lived in Manhattan when I was very young then moved to Brooklyn. We lived there for a while and then moved out to Long Island. My father was a lawyer and now he is a judge and my mother is a professor at one of the local colleges. I went to Columbia University and studied Psychology, and then I applied to the FBI and was accepted for training to be an agent."

"Miss Stewart I asked Kingsley to find someone to help us," he pointed at Ron and himself, "in hand to hand combat. I'm sure you are aware of what is happening in our world. Kingsley said you were a black belt, will you be able to teach us enough in what may become a short time?" Harry asked.

"First of all please call me Gabby and yes Harry I can teach you enough to get the upper hand on your opponent. From what Kingsley said the Death Eaters are very good with their wands but their fighting technique is more like street fighting. I won't lie, this will be hard work and you must be dedicated but we will have you well trained. You will not reach a very high level but you will know enough to surprise and overtake your opponent. Do either of you have any martial arts training?"

Ron looked at her sheepishly, "Nothing more than wrestling with my brothers."

Harry smirked, "I have a bit, I won a free membership for a year to a Karate school when I was nine. I had entered a writing contest the school was sponsoring and wrote about the history of Karate. It was a great year but I couldn't continue because my Uncle wouldn't pay the fees. I was a yellow belt when I stopped."

"Three hours every day gentlemen, that is what I need from you and if anyone else wants to join us you are welcome. I suggest the young ladies learn some tactics as well, men will look at you as weak simply because you are woman, surprise them."

Ginny sighed, she would love to learn from Gabby but she was going to be at school. Albus saw her face and smiled at the young girl.

"Ginerva did Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall speak to you about an apprenticeship?"

Immediately Ginny perked up, "Yes sir and I accepted." She was excited the night before when the two professors spoke to her. Hermione was thrilled for her friend and told her that it truly was an honor.

"Good, with you as Minerva's apprentice you will have freedoms the head girl doesn't even have and you will be safe. This will give you the opportunity to search for the other horcrux." Dumbledore pondered for a moment, "I do believe we need to train Dumbledore's Army as well so I think it's time I reconciled with my brother. Minerva, can you go to the Hogshead and bring Aberforth here?" Albus stood signifying the end of the impromptu meeting and went to await his brother's arrival. Professor McGonagall stood as well and left to find Dumbledore's brother who apparently was Aberforth the proprietor of the Hogshead.

"Kingsley, where can we train?" Gabby asked as she watched Dumbledore leave.

Remus answered, "We have been practicing defense in what used to be the drawing room and occasionally in the back."

Gabby stood, "Very well, if someone will show me to my room I will change; Harry and Ron meet me in the back in fifteen minutes. I would like to see what you know."

Ginny offered to show Gabby her room and Harry and Ron went to change. Sirius watched the newcomer leave and smirked.

"Why does that look scare me?" Remus said.

"It's predatory," added Severus.

"It says you're up to something," Observed Kingsley.

"It says that young woman is very attractive and I'm looking forward to the next few months."

Severus sighed, "I am almost more reluctant to leave for Hogwarts now."

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy thinking Severus meant he was interested in Gabby. That feeling shocked her but she put it aside when she heard the next part of the conversation

"Are you saying you're interested in Miss Stewart as well?" Tonks asked.

"Not at all," Snape said and rose from his seat. "That young woman is a former FBI agent and is highly trained; you don't become a black belt easily. I will regret not watching the lovely Miss Stewart kick the mutts arse." He beckoned Hermione to follow him and left laughing leaving everyone else gawking, Severus Snape didn't laugh, he just didn't.

_I'm already in the middle of the next chapter and it should be up in a few days. I would have liked to have more Severus/Hermione interaction but it did not go that way. I added Gabby because I thought she would be a fun addition and give Sirius a romantic interest. Actually she is a character I have been creating for some original writing and would like to know what you think about her._


	6. Chapter 6

Aberforth Dumbledore was the opposite of his brother. Where Albus seemed kind and grandfatherly, Aberforth was gruff and weathered. Yet the moment he realized his brother was alive there were tears in his eyes and he hugged Albus. Remus and Sirius would go to Hogsmeade three days a week to train Dumbledore's army in Defense. They would get into the castle through a secret passageway from the Hogshead that led to the Room of Requirement. The passage was guarded by someone they both trusted, their sister's portrait. It was decided that Neville would be told of Severus's true alliance and sworn to secrecy through a wizard's oath. They needed him to help organize the students.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their Newts the following week. Hermione worked on the polyjuice potion and the boys worked with Gabby in their free time. Professor McGonagall was able to tell them their results immediately and was happy to report that the three passed all of their exams. Hermione scored all O's. Harry and Ron both scored O's in defense and surprisingly E's in all the other areas including potions.

Now that classes were officially over the boys worked with Gabby and Remus exclusively and Hermione continued to work with Severus, now as his apprentice. Since school was starting she would be working on the needed potions alone most of the time. She was able to join the boys at least three times a week to train and worked out a schedule with Gabby. Ginny was able to get some training in with Gabby before she left for the Burrow the night before she was to board the train to Hogwarts.

Things began to settle into a routine for those left in the house. Minerva had already returned to the school. Severus planned on coming to the house at least three times a week to see Amelia and check on Hermione's progress but was already worried about leaving the Carrows on their own at Hogwarts. Amelia missed her father but appeared to be thriving; there was always someone there to help take care of her. When Gabby wasn't working on training she was writing but many times you would see her reading to Amelia. Harry and Tonks spent a lot of time with Amelia also but Hermione was the one the little girl clung to when her father was not around. However as soon as the Snape would arrive in the house Amelia forgot about everyone else and wanted her daddy.

The polyjuice potion was simmering and was almost ready. It was already mid September and Hermione wondered when Severus would have the hairs. Hermione was working on some Pepper Up Potion at the moment when Tonks called her for dinner. She quickly put the potion on stasis and climbed up the stairs to the kitchen. She did not expect what greeted her when she walked through the doorway.

The collected company all yelled "Surprise" and little Amelia was clapping her hands and giggling in her father's arms. She finally realized the date, it was her eighteenth birthday. Blushing, Hermione hugged everyone and thanked them for the surprise. Along with the present household members Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the twins were there. Minerva was there and Severus was not staying too long fearing the Carrows would take advantage of his absence. Three weeks into the school year and the new professors were trying his patience. Filius Flitwick was left in charge and Severus had recently raised curfew to eight to keep students in their dorms and safe from the brother and sister death eaters.

Taking Hermione aside he handed her a large envelope and two packages. "The large envelope is from your parents, the small package contains two vials with Lestrange hairs. I'll be back tomorrow after breakfast, the terrible twosome will be doing what they call teaching and I want to be here for when Sirius and Remus drink the potion. The other package is a gift from me and Amelia."

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything, Merlin I even forgot it was my birthday."

Severus shook his head, "Hermione you are brewing the potions we will need to help win the war giving me the freedom to take care of my other responsibilities and you spend as much time as you can with my daughter helping care for her. I appreciate it and I thank you. Now unfortunately I cannot stay because the Carrows are loose in the school and Merlin only knows what trouble they can cause." He wished her a Happy Birthday and kissed Amelia good night handing her over to Harry who was her other favorite in the house.

Hermione decided to open the letter and the package in private and put the vials away in the lab before joining the others.

The only people in the household who ever left the house were Tonks and Gabby. Tonks of course could change her appearance and no one outside of the people there knew Gabby. The two women had gone out the Saturday before to shop for gifts for everyone. They enjoyed themselves immensely and came back armed with Muggle snacks and DVD's.

Molly had made a cake and she and Arthur gave Hermione a beautiful hand knitted scarf in crimson. The twins gave her a basket of beauty products and Ron warned her to be careful when using anything they would create. She laughed but decided to test each product out first before using any. From Sirius, Remus and Tonks she received a beautiful hair clip made into the shape of a butterfly; it was covered in beautiful crystals. Gabby had given Hermione jasmine scented candles, it was a scent she noticed that Hermione favored. Albus and Minerva had given her a new pajama and robe set. The damp cool weather was coming and they knew Hermione loved to be in her pajamas after living with her for a few months. From Ron and Ginny she received a potions journal of her own. Harry had given her the handbag she had been eyeing in a magazine for weeks, she squealed when she opened it and ran over to her best friend to hug him.

"Geez Hermione it's just a purse." He said and Gabby and Tonks shook their heads. Men did not understand a women's need for purses and shoes.

"Thank you, all of you. You have made this a very special birthday, but how did you get everything?"

"Well remember that shopping trip Gabby needed to make for supplies for her computer?" When Hermione nodded Tonks continued, "Well we did get some of the supplies she needed and all those Muggle snacks but we also did some shopping for everyone. I have to say buying that purse was fun but we tried on shoes too and had a great time."

Hermione smiled, "Someday we'll all be able to do a girls day out shopping. Thank you everyone, now let's have dinner because that cake looks amazing." Everyone laughed and then sat down for a wonderful evening.

Harry asked Hermione what Snape gave her and she said she didn't open it yet. After everyone had gone to bed or left Hermione went to the lab where she checked on the potion and opened the envelope from her parents. It contained a letter and a small wrapped box. Hermione smiled at her mother's handwriting.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Severus recently visited all of us to see how we were all fairing. I have to say he is quite a gentleman, not at all like the way you described him all the years you were in school. He told us how well you did on your exams and how you were now his apprentice. He also said you were helping him care for his daughter. We already knew how wonderful you were but it is good to hear you being praised by others._

_Things are quiet here; we keep busy gardening, cooking, reading and of course your father enjoys the telly. Dudley has lost a great deal of weight working in the garden with myself and Petunia. He is also working out with your father every day. He is studying and taking his exams as a homeschooled student. Severus will be taking him to his testing sight in a few months._

_Petunia has opened up to me and we have had long talks about raising children who have magic. She expressed remorse for the way she treated Harry while he was growing up but she was afraid her husband would throw him out. Harry should know that his aunt was abused by his uncle for years because she accepted him into her house. She hid it from Dudley well and made it look like she detested Harry but she was trying to protect him. I asked her why she didn't go to the authorities and she said she had no way of supporting herself and two children, she had dropped out of college to marry that big oaf of a man._

_I told your father and he was incensed, but promised me he wouldn't say anything to Vernon unless he saw something inappropriate. That all ended last week when Dudley saw his father grab his mother's neck after she had a long and tearful discussion with Severus during one of his visits. It seems Severus knew Petunia and her sister when they were young. They both came away from the discussion smiling, and that was all it took for Vernon. Dudley grabbed his father and threw him off of her than confronted him. It seems he had also suspected something was wrong. That was when the dam broke and Petunia told her son everything. Vernon got up and stated he was leaving and if Petunia still wanted a husband she would leave with him, she didn't move. Severus warned him if he left he could not return. Dursley just kept on walking out the door and Petunia looked relieved but worried. Dudley told her that she will not have to worry about anything because he would take care of her. I know things will work out for her. _

_Well my lovely daughter you are turning eighteen and are officially an adult. I cannot say that I am not worried about you because I am terribly worried. I also know that you are doing what you feel is right and we support you. I wish we were there to give you a hug and share this birthday with you but we understand why we can't. We asked Severus to assist us in buying you your gift and he agreed. It is just a small token of our love and affection for you. Wear it and think of us, we love you and wish you a very happy birthday._

_Love Mum and Dad_

Hermione opened the box to find a gold chain with a heart shaped locket. Inside the locket was a picture of her parents and one of her, on the back was an inscription, _From Your Loving Parents_. She put the necklace on and wiped her teary eyes. She folded the letter intending on showing it to Harry in the morning. She then took the gift from Severus and looked at it.

There was a note, that simply said,

_Hermione,_

_I remember our discussion about favorite scents while we were brewing and I remember you said you loved the perfume your mother would wear. I asked her what it was and bought this for you so you could have the comfort of your mothers scent around you all the time. Happy birthday._

_SS_

She unwrapped the package and found her mother's favorite perfume, L'air du Temps by Nina Ricci. It was her mother, just the scent coming from the box reminded her of her mother and she was washed with comfort. Who would have thought that the snarky professor would be that considerate? Yes she was becoming very fond of Severus Snape indeed.

The next morning they were finishing breakfast when Severus showed up, he declined the offer of breakfast saying he had just finished eating and went to the lab to get the potion and hairs. Sirius and Remus changed into clothes that were something the death eater brothers would wear. Hermione went with Severus to show him where the hairs were and to thank him for the gift.

He was about to ascend the stairs when she stopped him by holding his arm, "Severus I just want to thank you for the thoughtful gift. I can't tell you how much I appreciated it."

He smirked, "Since you are wearing the perfume I know you appreciated it. It's a lovely scent Hermione. I'm glad you liked it."

She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you again." Then she walked up the stairs to hide her blush and to avoid any repercussions if there were any.

Severus stood there a moment longer and then followed her up the stairs. No one had ever thanked him the way she did. He was becoming attached to the little know-it-all and he knew it. She was young and beautiful and he wondered again why Potter or Weasley allowed her to stay single until he realized the relationship among the three was like a sibling relationship. Twenty years was a big age difference but certainly not unheard of in the wizarding world and more and more accepted in the Muggle world. Eighteen was young for him but if they won the war and Hermione Granger was single Severus could see himself asking her on a date. Provided they all survived.

_There are certain scents that remind us of loved ones. L'air du Temps was my mother's favorite perfume. I lost my mom six years ago to cancer and miss her every day. Whenever I catch a scent of that perfume I remember her laugh, her smile and all of the good times we had and it makes me feel like she is near. Unfortunately cigarette smoke reminds me of my dad but so does Sunday football and crossword puzzles._


	7. Chapter 7

Remus and Sirius drank the potion quickly in the privacy of Sirius's room. Their bodies changed somewhat but not too much. They were approximately the same size as the Lestrange brothers. Rabastan was a bit taller that Remus and rodolphus a bit burlier than Sirius. As they changed into the type of clothes the brothers would often be seen wearing Sirius chuckled.

"What has you amused dear friend?" Remus asked.

Sirius/Rodolphus looked up and said, "Now I know why Bellatrix is such a bitch, as big as he is Rodolphus is not well endowed."

Glancing down Remus noticed that the younger brother was approximately the same size as he and commented that perhaps Bellatrix married the wrong brother causing Sirius to laugh even harder.

Once they were dressed they walked downstairs where everyone was assembled in the kitchen. The women present all were shocked.

"Wow you two look good, I never realized the Lestrange brothers were that handsome." Tonks said earning a scowl from Remus/Rabastan.

"They may be handsome but they are evil to the core. Now, are the two of you ready to execute the plan? Kreacher and Dobby will be with you the whole time, invisible of course. Once you get into the vault and find what we are looking for they will get you out. No theatrics. Get in and get out. And come back safe." Albus shook both men's hands and watched as they left the house under a disillusionment charm.

While they were waiting Hermione showed Harry the letter from her mother. She saw him tense when he read about Petunia and the abuse she endured from Vernon. He had no idea. He was glad Vernon was gone and really didn't care what happened to him. He assumed he would go to his sister Marge's house. He was going to ask Severus to bring a letter to his aunt for him the next time he went to visit. The two of them needed to talk, he wasn't ready to completely forgive but he was ready to listen.

Hours, it had been hours before anyone heard from Remus and Sirius. They were all getting worried until Dobby and Kreacher popped in with the two wizards who were once again looking like themselves. Before they could open their mouths Albus and Severus disarmed them and asked for proof of who they were.

"When I left here I asked Albus to take care of Tonks for me if I did not return" Remus answered and Albus lowered his wand.

Sirius looked at Severus, "I apologized to you the other night for all the hell I put you through in school. We put the past behind us and sealed it with some of Ogden's best." Sirius smirked and Snape lowered his wand.

Albus looked at the two and asked, "Well did you find anything and what took so long?"

Sirius smirked and pulled out a cup that looked very old and handed it to Albus.

"Getting the goblins to take us to the vault was easy enough and Dobby and Kreacher were instrumental in incapacitating them. Rodolphus and Rabastan showed. We watched disillusioned as they opened the vault and went directly to that cup to make sure it was still there. We were able to disarm one of the men. We fought and I won. We had the cup and two restrained death eaters. We did not want to let them go so we sent a patronus to Kingsley to meet us in the Shrieking Shack after Dobby told us it was clear. Kingsley who once again came through with his international connections has the Lestrange duo in custody and they are presently incarcerated in the United States equivalent to Azkaban at Guantanamo Bay, apparently there is a wizard prison there that rivals Azkaban without Dementors."

Gabby snorted, "You could say that. It is guarded by wizards of course but they are highly trained special forces bordering on black ops. Your prisoners are going nowhere anytime soon."

Severus looked at Albus and said, "Destroy that thing, I am getting back to the school now, everyone is still in classes but the headmaster needs to be seen around the school skulking. I'm sure I will be called for a meeting as soon as Tom realizes his favorite duo has gone missing." He nodded to everyone and left asking Hermione to follow him so he could ask her about the potion for Albus.

"Hermione I don't have much time but I wanted to ask you to start the potion for Albus. Do you feel comfortable starting it on your own?"

"Yes of course, please be careful Severus, things are happening quickly now and you-know-who is going to get even more unstable after he learns the Lestrange's are missing and another horcrux is destroyed." She said his as they heard the unmistakable sound of the end of a horcrux.

Severus looked towards the sound, "I will be Hermione, I have to go. Look after Amelia for me; I should back by the weekend." He turned on his heel, disillusioned himself and went out the door.

One of the perks to being headmaster is the ability to apparate and disapparate directly to his office. Once there he left the office to patrol the corridor, classes should be breaking soon for lunch and he wanted to be seen. He passed the transfiguration classroom and saw the door was open, he nodded to Minerva and continued downwards towards the Great Hall passing the Defense classroom and the Muggle studies rooms on the first floor just in time for the bell to ring. He watched as the students made their way quietly to lunch.

He never thought he would miss the loud and noisy meals but sitting there with the Carrows at the head table he missed hearing the idle chatter of the student body. He was contemplating this when a searing pain took him out of his reverie. He quickly glanced at the Carrows and they both nodded and rose. He told Minerva he would be back and to keep the dunderheads in line and he and the Carrows left to see what the emergency was. Severus immediately put up his occlumency walls and got ready for what was going to a long day.

That night after dinner Ginny, Neville and members of Dumbledore's army went to meet in the room of requirement. When they saw Remus and Sirius they immediately began getting ready for their lesson. They had been doing this for weeks now and had become disciplined. Ginny told the two marauders that Severus left at lunch followed by the Carrows. He had not returned yet and she and Neville knew McGonagall was worried.

Remus told her not to worry. Severus could handle himself but he gave Sirius a look that said he was worried. As soon as they could they made their way back to Grimmauld Place and told Albus what Ginny said. Albus called Dobby and told him to notify him as soon as the headmaster returned.

Things were very subdued at Grimmauld Place that evening. Dinner was quiet and the evening became quieter as the hours passed and there was no news. Hermione held Amelia in her arms as the little girl smiled at the purple dinosaur on the television unaware of how much danger her father was in. Once Amelia fell asleep Hermione brought her up to her room and put her in her toddler bed. She went back downstairs and told Albus she would be in the lab. He told her not to stay up too late and she nodded. The former headmaster was not oblivious to the growing friendship between Hermione and Severus and approved. He was after all a romantic at heart. He turned back to the television; they had replaced the purple dinosaur with a police drama called Prime Suspect. Albus had a bit of a crush on the lead actress.

Hermione did not hear Dobby pop into the sitting room from where she was in the lab. She was busy working on the potion for Dumbledore and did everything she could to distract her mind from the lack of news. All she needed now for the potion were the unicorn hairs that Hagrid told McGonagall he would get for her. She placed the potion in stasis and stretched. It was late and she knew she should get to bed even though sleep would be elusive.

She was about to go up the stairs when the door opened and she saw booted feet come down the stairs. She nearly collapsed out of relief when she saw Severus. He looked tired but not hurt. She said a silent thank you to God and before she knew what she was doing she launched herself at him and he caught her in his arms.

"Thank god you're alright, I was so worried. We hadn't heard anything since Remus and Sirius came back from training telling us you had been called."

He chuckled, "I'll stay away more often if it means I get to hold a beautiful woman in my arms." He looked down at her and smiled and Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Beautiful, brilliant, warm, caring, there are a lot of adjectives to describe you, including young." He told himself he should release her but he liked having her in his arms.

"Of age," She said and looked up at him.

"You Miss Granger are very tempting and I would enjoy nothing more than to kiss those beautiful lips of yours but now is not the time." He stopped her before he continued, "I didn't say never, I said it is not the time. We have a war to win and I have to get back to the school soon so tell me how far you are on the potion." He released her and she walked over to the cauldron and explained how the potion was ready for the unicorn. hair. She then asked what happened at the death eater meeting.

"He's scared. He keeps two death eaters by his side constantly. Lucius took me aside and told me Narcissa and Draco disappeared. They left the manor and no one knows where they went. In front of The Dark Lord he denounces his wife and son. I know Lucius sent them away because he fears for their lives if they stayed at the manor."

"Where do you think they are?" She asked.

"They are safe for now. You'll know more tomorrow and no I will not tell you more. I will see if Minerva was able to get the unicorn hairs from Hagrid tomorrow. I think it is time you went to bed, you look exhausted."

"I will. Did you check on Amelia?" she asked.

"Yes before I came down here to see you. Everyone else went to bed. I told them I would send you up." He followed her up the stairs and she walked him to the door.

"I'll bring you the unicorn hairs as soon as I have them so you can finish the potion. Go to sleep Hermione, I'll see you soon." He turned to leave and on a second thought turned back to her and pulled her into his arms again giving her a sweet kiss on the lips before leaving.

Hermione didn't know how long she stood there touching her lips before she noticed someone looking at her. She spotted Tonks at the foot of the stairs smiling.

"It's time for you to go to bed Hermione. Come on you'll see him again soon."

"Tonks please don't say…"

"Hermione I won't tell anyone about you and Severus being lip locked in the hallway. I will however have the "you hurt her I'll kill you" talk with him."

Hermione laughed and said goodnight to Tonks and went to her room. She quickly changed and crawled under the covers. She reflected on the kiss and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny Weasley had enough of the Carrows. They were a vile pair and she had watched them punish too many of her friends. Professor Snape tried to keep them occupied with teaching if that was what you would call what they did. She was spared their type of abuse as McGonagall's apprentice but Neville took quite a few hits. The headmaster tried to look indifferent but when alone with the student who blew up more cauldrons than anyone in his career he was concerned. He would heal him on the inside but leave the visual bruises. Ginny knew Snape had had enough of the Carrows himself. She could see his distaste for them at meals. He would barely look at the two of them and spoke to them even less.

Ginny's last straw with the Carrows was when she watched them punish a third year for stating to a friend how much she loved going to the Muggle place Disneyworld in the summer with her family. Ginny had heard Hermione talk about the place and knew it was something special. The female Carrow was so incensed she cursed the girl with a stunner and laughed when she fell over. Fortunately McGonagall saw the whole thing and stopped Alecto before she could do more damage. That was when Ginny asked Remus during one of his lessons to get Harry's invisibility cloak. She was going to find the other damn horcrux and help bring this madness to an end.

She asked Luna to tell her where she would find the Grey Lady. The pretty blonde took her to Ravenclaw tower and showed her where to go but wouldn't follow. Under the invisibility cloak Ginny made her way up to the top where she saw the ghost just floating there. Removing the cloak Ginny cleared her throat to get the ghosts attention and the ghost turned towards the sound.

"Excuse me madam but I need your help." Ginny whispered trying not to let her voice carry.

"You are not one of the Ravenclaws." The ghost simply said.

"No I am not, I am a Gryffindor and I need your help. The former headmaster had said you would know where the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw would be. It is very important that I find it."

"Why would you seek my mother's diadem?" the ghostly voice asked.

"Your mother, Rowena Ravenclaw was your mother?" Ginny asked sitting down on a stone bench.

The ghost laughed, "Yes she was my mother. I am Helena Ravenclaw. I stole her diadem to become smarter than she and ran away to Albania. I was a foolish girl. I hid it in a hollow tree to retrieve later but I was murdered before I could find it again."

"Albania? Who killed you?"

"I believe you know him as The Bloody Baron. He had been my suitor and my mother sent him to bring me home, when I refused he stabbed me and then killed himself. He still tries to apologize for it the stupid man."'

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Is the diadem still in Albania?"

The Grey Lady laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh. "That boy found it, the boy who could talk to snakes."

"Harry?"

"No his name was Tom. He was a handsome boy and very intelligent. I told him where he could find it and he retrieved it. I thought he was going to give it back to me but he didn't. On his last trip to the school many years ago he had it with him. He did not leave with it."

Ginny became excited, "It's here, in the school?"

The Grey Lady nodded, "Where all things go to be hidden and only those who truly seek it can find it."

"Where is…" Ginny started but stopped when she heard a noise.

"Someone is coming; you have to go, there are bad people in this school." Ginny quickly put the cloak on and waited without taking a breath. She released it when she saw it was Professor Snape. She made sure he was alone before showing herself.

"Miss Lovegood said you were up here but became concerned when you did not return." He simply said.

"Professor I think I know where the last one is."

His eyes widened, "The last one? Where?"

"Where all things go to be hidden and only those who truly seek it can find it." She repeated Helena Ravenclaws words.

Severus repeated, "Where things go to hide? Only those who truly seek it can find it? The Room of Requirement! Follow me and put that cloak away, we don't need the Carrows seeing it."

Neville was in Muggle studies learning about how awful muggles are. He started like everyone else when Professor Snape slammed the door open and spoke.

"Professor Carrow send Longbottom out with his things, he and Miss Weasley are coming with me."

Carrow nodded and Neville got his things trying to look terrified but relieved because he didn't have to listen to that nonsense today.

"Follow me."

Neville followed but didn't speak. When they got to the seventh floor he knew where they were going. Outside the Room of Requirement the professor paced three times and the door appeared. When they went in Neville was shocked. It wasn't the training room they expected. It looked like a storage room, a very large storage room.

"Look for anything that looks like a very old tiara. It would be tarnished not shiny."

"Tiara?" Neville asked and Ginny explained her talk with Helena Ravenclaw.

They searched for what seemed hours. There were so many things in the room to look through. She thought Snape had found it when she heard a "Ha!" but then saw he had found the copy of Advanced Potion Making Harry had hid there. It wasn't long after that when they heard Neville call them over.

"Could this be it?" he asked.

They looked at it. It certainly was old and tarnished. Snape wasn't sure but Ginny had a picture of the diadem she took from a copy of Hogwarts a History and took it out of her pocket.

"It looks like it but I can't be sure."

Severus took the diadem and put it in his pocket. He looked at Ginny, "Go to professor McGonagall and tell her I went to headquarters. You and Neville stay out of sight of the Carrows, tell Minerva I want you to stay in her office until I return. Tell her to state at dinner that I was annoyed with the two of you and you are with me serving an elongated detention. Use the cloak." He then turned on his heel and went to his office where he could apparate to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was playing with Amelia. It was mid October and the last few weeks were busy but productive. The Saturday after Severus kissed her he returned with the unicorn hairs and the potion was simmering and would be ready tonight. Every time Severus would come to headquarters he would find some private time with Hermione and they would talk about the potions, the school and Amelia. Every time he would leave he would kiss her goodbye. Every time the kiss was longer. She smiled remembering the last time when his tongue invaded her mouth. She could kiss that man forever.

Things at the house were progressing well. They had become a family. She trained with Gabby three times a week. Her body was certainly showing signs of the training. She was always slim but now she had a flat toned stomach. The boys were even more fit and she noticed Sirius and Remus working out more and more. She would have liked to work with her more but she had other responsibilities, mainly stocking potions for the eventual battle. She made blood replenishing, pepper up, bruise healing paste, essence of murlap, skele-gro, strengthening solution, as well as wolfsbane for Remus and veritaserum.

She also spent more time with Amelia. The little girl would be turning two in January. That was only a few months away. Her vocabulary had grown quite a bit since she was spending so much time with adults. She called Hermione, Miney and Harry was Arry. What was funny was Albus had become Pap because the old man tried to get her to say Grandpa. She had a variation of everyone's name and loved them all. She played with her toys nicely and carried around a little doll Gabby and Tonks had bought her on their last trip to the stores.

Harry and Ron had become antsy and were itching to get out. Harry missed Ginny and Ron missed girls. Sirius laughed at him and told him Hermione was a girl and Ron said that one she turned him down last year and two she was like a sister. Hermione teased that perhaps Remus and Sirius could bring Lavender around and he cringed and said he would rather be celibate. He did hint that Luna was easy on the eyes.

It was three in the afternoon and they were in the sitting room watching one of Hermione's favorite Disney movies, Beauty and The Beast. It was the beginning and Belle was singing about her love of reading. There was a snort and Hermione turned to see who was there. Severus looked at her and asked, "Is that someone you could relate to?"

"Daddy!" Amelia ran to her father like she did every time she saw him. He picked her up and hugged her giving her noisy kisses and making her giggle. Hermione turned the movie off and went to say hello.

He smiled at Hermione and said, "We're having a meeting, we found the last one."

Hermione knew what he was talking about, the last one meant the last horcrux.

"Could this be over soon?"

"I hope so. Let me bring Amelia to her room and have Winky watch her." Hermione went with him and they got Amelia settled with her toys. They left the room and headed to the kitchen where everyone else was gathered.

"Severus the potion is ready, Albus should drink it tonight."

"I know Hermione we will give it to him after the meeting. Come on it sounds like Black is angry."

"I don't understand why you want to wait to destroy that thing!" Sirius was shouting.

"Are we ready for battle? Is the full order ready? We have to rely greatly on the DA. Are they ready to fight the likes of Dolohov, Macnair, Rowle, Avery, Travers, and Yaxley. No. We need more time, if we destroy this last horcrux he will go into hiding. He has to be lured out." Dumbledore explained.

"Albus what do you have in mind?" Remus asked.

"We wait to destroy the last one. One of us should be seen in Albania, it will make him think we are searching. We start spreading a rumor that the order is searching for something from Ravenclaw. We make it look like we are being desperate to give him a false sense of security. He'll want to strike before we find the diadem and then just as he is within reach we destroy it. That's when Harry strikes. That's when he destroys Tom."

Harry stared at Albus, he knew he was expected to duel Voldemort, he knew he was expected to use the killing curse.

"How long should we wait?" Kingsley who had come for the meeting asked.

Remus looked at Sirius, "A month should be enough time to have the DA proficient in defensive spells." Sirius nodded he was impressed with the sixth and seventh years at the school.

Gabby listened to all this and had a question. "Albus are wizards impervious to bullets?"

"Bullets?" He looked confused.

Severus explained , "Muggle weapons, guns. To answer your question Gabby no we are not. Some wizards have tried to transfigure a gun into something harmless but it always causes the gun to discharge. Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"What if we were able to pick off death eaters at random? To maim not kill." She asked.

Severus smirked, "Do you know a good sniper?"

Gabby smiled, "I'm a good shot."

Sirius looked at her, "Gabby love you know you are really scary don't you?"

Everyone laughed and then Albus became serious. "Gabrielle the battle will probably take place at Hogwarts; if you are in one of the towers can you use the gun to maim death eaters before they enter the castle?"

"With the right weapon I can. I'm not a trained sniper but I am good."

Kingsley knew Gabby was being modest, he knew how well trained she was. "It will certainly give us some leverage."

"So then how should we proceed? Who should be seen in Albania?" Severus asked dreading the answer.

Albus had that twinkle in his eye, "I think Harry, Hermione and Ron should be seen in Albania."

Sirius and Severus both stood to protest but were cut off by Albus, "Of course they won't physically be there. A rumor should be started; it eventually will reach the ears of a death eater. Do we know anyone at the Daily Prophet who is trustworthy?"

Hermione snorted, "I certainly hope you're not thinking of that Skeeter woman. She could never be trusted."

"No I was thinking maybe Arthur could start the rumor. The Weasleys should be here momentarily."

As if on cue four of the redheads arrived and took seats around the table. Albus repeated his plan and Arthur wondered how he could subtly spread the rumor. Fred and George grinned at each other and asked for Albus's attention.

"Sir we have an idea we would like to share." George said.

Hermione groaned and Severus smirked, the twins were brilliant but definitely not subtle.

"Darling Hermione you don't have any confidence in us. I am hurt." Fred pouted and held his hand to his heart. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just because I am curious and I may regret this what is your idea?" Severus carefully asked.

George grinned at his former professor, "Since you so nicely asked we want to launch a show on the wireless called Dumbledore's Army but we could easily change it to Potterwatch."

"We would chronicle the journey of the chosen one and his two cohorts, keeping his followers abreast of his progress. Originally we were going to give out a password to order members only but we could taunt the enemy instead." Fred added.

Gabby looked at the twins, "Like Tokyo Rose did during World War II."

"Who?" Sirius asked and Harry explained about Tokyo Rose and her broadcasts used to disrupt the morale of the Allied forces. He explained he had spent time with Mrs. Figg in the summers when the Dursleys would go away and the old woman loved war movies.

George nodded, "We could even have guest speakers like Romulus, Royal and possibly Dogstar."

Ron looked confused until Remus pointed to himself and said, "Romulus, Kingsley would be  
>Royal I presume and well Sirius is the Dogstar. I like it, how would you get it up and running?"<p>

"Well the wireless is sent from Hogsmeade so if we could intercept the signal we could have our own station."

"We wouldn't broadcast all the time, maybe once a week and a different day each time. We would also move around." Fred explained.

Albus was impressed, "Boys, when do you think you could have your first broadcast?"

George smiled, "Tomorrow evening."

"I think Romulus should be a guest and announce that Harry was spotted in Albania, next week. That would make Tom ask Severus to look for something at the school. A few days later Harry will be spotted in Godrics Hollow, Tom will think Harry is looking for clues as to what the last Horcrux is. Finally Harry will be seen in Hogsmeade and Tom will have no choice but to go to Hogwarts because Severus will notify him Harry is there. At that point Severus your true allegiance can be known in the school and I will reveal myself."

Hermione gasped, "What about the unbreakable vow Severus took? Wouldn't the knowledge that he really didn't kill you cause…" Hermione couldn't say it.

"No Hermione I won't die, Narcissa released me from the vow as soon as she could."

"Why?" Harry asked the next question.

"Because they are in the order Harry, Lucius joined the order right after Tom returned your fourth year. He may have been prejudiced against Muggleborns but he didn't want what is happening now. Lucius is above all else a business man and has his hands in many Muggle businesses. He is our other spy along with Draco. Ginny finding the diary in her schoolbooks was truly an accident, Lucius admitted it under veritaserum. That night at the ministry when Sirius fell behind the veil he was trying to get the prophecy to safety before Bellatrix got her hands on it. Narcissa was mortified that Bellatrix made Severus take that vow, she released him as soon as she could. She will be joining us soon as will Draco, Lucius is still on the inside." Albus explained.

"The ferret is on our side?" Ron said and it earned him a slap on the head from his mother.

"Ronald Weasley that boy has been through an ordeal. They will be here tomorrow to join in the training and you will behave yourself. They have been staying with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage and Narcissa is beside herself with worry for her husband. You will behave."

Ron looked at his mother, "I will if he does."

Harry wondered where Draco learned to act because he really was good. If Dumbledore and Snape trusted the Malfoys then he would try. He expected that Draco must have been terrified of old snake face.

"When will Draco and his mother arrive here?" Harry asked.

"Considering the present event I will say tomorrow. Sirius how soon can Kreacher get another two rooms ready?"

Sirius called the elf and Kreacher said he would have two rooms ready by the morning. They were the guest rooms the Black sisters used to stay in when they visited their aunt and uncle. It would make Narcissa feel more comfortable in a familiar room.

The meeting broke up and Severus asked Remus, Sirius and Albus to meet him in the library. He wanted to have a private word with them. When the men went to the library Hermione went to the lab to bottle the potion for Albus. It was best to drink it within a day of being completed.

"Severus what is it you need my boy."

Severus rolled his eyes he hated being called my boy, he was thirty-eight not a child. The only child in the house was Amelia.

"Albus the potion is ready. Hermione went to get it and you will drink it tonight. When we face the evil bastard at Hogwarts it will be with a healthy Albus Dumbledore."

Remus had filled Sirius in on Albus's condition. They all waited for Hermione to come in with the potion. When she walked into the room she felt all eyes on her. She handed the potion to Severus who uncorked the bottle and handed it to Albus.

Albus Dumbledore winked at Hermione and said, "Well since the foremost potions master in the country and the smartest witch of her age created this then all I have to say is bottoms up." He raised the vial in a toast and drank it down smacking his lips together. "Ah lemon flavored, thank you Hermione."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "How do you know I didn't make it lemon flavored?"

"Severus my boy you would never be that considerate of an old man's taste buds." Albus smiled then felt a tingling from his hand to his shoulder. He looked at his black hand and watched it change to its normal color.

Hermione could not stop grinning. She looked at the others in the room and found they were all smiling. Severus took out his wand and did a diagnostic spell to see the progression of the poison. The indication was that the poison was out of his system.

"Well that should have bought you another fifty years. Now you can make Minerva an honest woman." Severus quipped.

The others laughed and Albus went to share the good news with the rest of the house. He was followed by Remus and Sirius. Severus used his wand once again and locked and warded the door. He turned to look at Hermione and pulled her into his arms.

"You Miss Granger are brilliant." She was about to answer but he claimed her lips in a kiss. This was different than the other kisses. This was much more passionate than the others.

"I have to get back to the school but I will be back tomorrow night after dinner." He said between kisses.

He had to leave, dinner would be served in the Great Hall soon and his presence was mandatory. He was cutting it close but he enjoyed kissing her too much. He moved to pull away but the back of his legs hit the sofa and he fell back onto the seat. She fell with him and ended up straddling him. He groaned when he felt her core rub up against his traitorous body. She was wearing a dress and he found his hands had a mind of their own as they found the hem of her skirt and fondled her bum pushing her closer to his erection. His lips left her mouth and found her neck. She arched her back and gave him more access to her breasts. He feasted on the tops of her breasts that rose from the neckline of her blouse. He heard her moan again and came back to his senses.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

She shifted on his lap and ground against him. "I think I have a bit of an idea."

He groaned and pulled her off of his lap. "You really are an evil witch. Now I do have to go, tell Albus I left. Before you join the others I suggest you freshen up a bit love, you look like you have been thoroughly snogged."

She laughed and gave him a kiss goodbye. As he made his way out the front door to apparate back to his office he realized he would have to take care of his own problem before going to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Hermione woke early and made her way down to the kitchen. She knew Draco and his mother were going to arrive soon and she wanted to have coffee and something sweet ready for them. The Weasleys all except for Ron of course left the night before and Kreacher had worked very hard to have the extra rooms ready so Hermione was reluctant to ask him to make a special breakfast.

Hermione approached cooking the same way she did potions, and breakfast wasn't that hard to cook. Though she was no Molly Weasley there was a recipe Hermione had been making with her mother since she was a child, cinnamon buns. So Hermione found all the ingredients she needed and began to make the sweet treat. It wasn't long before the kitchen was filled with the scent of cinnamon. Harry made his way into the kitchen smiling.

"Do I smell cinnamon?" He asked his best friend.

"Yes Mr. Potter you do, it's my grandmothers recipe actually. I thought it would be nice if Draco and his mother came and there was something comforting on the table."

Harry was about to answer when they heard someone at the front door and the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black.

Harry and Hermione looked at the doorway and watched as Sirius and Remus led Narcissa and Draco into the kitchen. Both Malfoys looked tired and Narcissa looked drained. Draco cast his eyes down as if he was ashamed.

"Cissy this is Harry and Hermione, I'm sure Draco has spoken of them." Sirius introduced Harry to Draco's mother. Though he saw her at the Quidditch World Cup he had never formally met her. He wasn't sure what proper etiquette was but he took her hand and bowed over it. Hermione was very proud of him. She was even prouder when he nodded at Draco.

Hermione smiled at the older woman and then said hello to her and then Draco. "We haven't made breakfast yet but I have coffee and tea ready and there are cinnamon buns in the oven. I was anxious this morning so I baked."

Narcissa Malloy was a proud woman; she was also grateful to this young witch for trying to ease their way into the household. She thanked Hermione and told her she would love a cup of tea and said the cinnamon buns smelled delicious. Draco accepted a cup of tea and thanked Hermione shocking her when he used her first name. Harry, Sirius and Remus all had coffee and the two older men made Hermione sit down while they prepared breakfast.

Harry spoke to the Malfoys and told them who else was living in the house. Draco told them that Remus had already informed them and that he would be training with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, Remus told me that you are working on potions for the order. I was always good at potions and healing, I would like to help you if you don't mind. I think I need to keep busy so I don't worry so much about Lucius."

Hermione told her she would love to have the help and it would free up time for her to work with Gabby. At that moment Gabby had walked in followed by a beaming Albus. Gabby was introduced and Albus hugged a teary eyed Narcissa.

"Now Narcissa there is no need for tears, all is well, we will win this war and your family will be intact." Albus looked around the kitchen, "What is that amazing smell?"

Hermione giggled and went to take the buns from the oven. When they cooled a bit she put them on a plate and placed them on the table. Moments later Sirius and Remus had bacon, eggs, sausage and toast ready and then Ron and Tonks entered the kitchen with Amelia. Both Malfoys knew Severus had a daughter, they learned about her during their stay at Bill and Fleurs. They did not know how attached the little girl was to Hermione.

After they were done eating Harry looked at Ron and the redhead nodded, "Draco we were wondering if you would come out back with us to talk."

Draco looked at Harry then at his mother and finally at Sirius who nodded. "I think you boys need to talk also. Hermione, do you think you need to talk to Draco about the past?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "No Sirius the past is just that. If I need to talk to Draco I'll let him know."

Draco smirked and shook his head, "Granger you of all people should hold a grudge against me. You amaze me." He stood and followed the boys outside.

Narcissa watched her son walk outside and sighed, she was talking to Tonks. Taking a deep breath she addressed Sirius.

"Sirius thank you for giving us shelter and protection here. You cannot know what it means to me to be able to escape my own home right now. The dark lord has taken it over completely and Bellatrix is a shadow of the woman she was before she became a death eater."

"Cissy you're my family and as long as I am head of the Black family you will have my protection. We are a very odd family here but we are a family."

"Thank you Sirius." She looked at Hermione, "Hermione these buns are delicious."

"They certainly are Hermione and I think I will have another, just don't tell Minerva. She thinks I eat too many sweets." Everyone laughed and the mood in the kitchen was much lighter.

Meanwhile in the back Draco, Harry and Ron talked about the past and decided to start fresh. Draco apologized for being a prat and Harry and Ron apologized for judging him. They started to talk about the training and the boys told him about the schedule.

"We train with Gabby for three to four hours and Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore the rest of the time. Hermione works with us sometimes when she is not brewing potions or spending time with Amelia. The training is tough but Gabby is one of the best. Sirius sparred with her one day and she took him down in no time, although I think he enjoyed. My godfather has a thing for her."

Draco could definitely see the attraction, Gabby was gorgeous. So was Hermione for that matter so the Slytherin asked the boys if Hermione was involved with either one of them.

"Hermione is my best friend and as far as I'm concerned my sister. I've been involved with Ginny for a while now but it's nothing serious." He looked at Ron.

"I tried but she told me we were too much like siblings and she is right. Besides I think someone else caught her eye so if you're interested in her good luck because your godfather may be claiming her soon."

Draco's eyes widened, "Severus and Hermione, but he is a lot older." Then he laughed, "I could definitely see the attraction though, they are definitely into the same things."

Harry laughed, "They think no one knows they are attracted to each other and are very discreet. We saw them kissing in the hall once and then another time they came out of the library looking like they had been doing more than snogging. At first I wasn't too happy but then I realized they fit. I know they aren't ready for anyone to know so I haven't said anything to them."

"I'm happy for him and I know my mother will be too. By the way I am not interested in Hermione that way, I just appreciate that she has become a beautiful woman. I am involved with someone but, well it's complicated." Draco was blushing.

Harry asked how it was complicated.

Draco took a breath and said, "She's a Muggle."

Harry and Ron did not expect that. To tell the truth Harry half expected Draco to say he was gay but never that he was involved with a Muggle.

"How did you meet a Muggle?" Ron asked.

Draco explained that the Dark Lord had revel after Dumbledore was "killed". Some of the death eaters went out and got what they call entertainment. Draco was sickened by it and tried to get out of the festivities. His father who was fiercely loyal to Narcissa was exempt from participating and Severus had been excused as well. As a new death eater he was expected to participate. He told Harry and Ron he didn't know what to do. They lined up the women they had kidnapped and Draco as the newest death eater was given first choice. He didn't know what to do so he picked the youngest looking girl and asked if he could have privacy. He took her to his room and called Dobby who came to him. He asked Dobby to take the girl to safety and let Professor Snape know where he took her. When he returned to the revel looking completely sated he told the dark lord he already disposed of the body because she disgusted him.

"The next day I went with Severus to his house where Dobby had taken Marissa. We explained everything to her and Severus made her take an oath not to speak of it. He told her that those other women who were there were dead but they will be avenged. She asked me why I saved her and I told her it was because she was young and I could only save one so I picked her. I brought her home where her roommates were looking for her and she told them that she spent the night getting to know me. Since then I visited her until we went into hiding."

"She took my breath away. She is a little taller than Hermione and has the most beautiful blue eyes I ever saw. She has blonde hair but darker than mine, more like honey but it was her smile that got me. Anyway we spent a lot of time getting to know each other and I fell for her. I keep in touch with her through Dobby."

"When we win the war Draco you will be able to see her again. We will win this war because I have plans for a normal life." Harry said and then they brought Draco up to date on the horcrux hunt.

Gabby welcomed Draco into the training session and the young Slytherin worked as hard as Harry and Ron. After lunch they worked with Remus and Sirius in Defense and Draco dueled with both Harry and Ron.

Narcissa and Hermione worked in the lab before and after lunch and Hermione was impressed with the older woman's skill.

"I did well in all of my classes at Hogwarts Hermione. All the Blacks did, it was expected. I did like potions and charms the best though."

"Mrs. Malfoy forgive me for being forward but you are nothing like I expected."

Narcissa smirked, "Call me Narcissa. You expected a pompous obnoxious pureblood. I know that is the persona we have projected, Lucius is very good at being pompous you know. I won't lie to you, we are aristocrats in every way Hermione. We do think that because of our blood and upbringing we are better than others, much like those in Muggle high society. However I have never wanted what is happening to our world and neither did Lucius. The mass murders and rapes are abhorrent and the dark lord is a seducer and manipulator. We thought we were joining a movement for purebloods to take their rightful place in the wizarding world as the leaders, we did not want Muggleborns to be killed or put into slavery. When James and Lily Potter were murdered it all became too real to us. I had no idea Bellatrix had tortured the Longbottoms to insanity until the trials. I knew nothing of the atrocities, Lucius was a politician for the pureblood movement not a henchmen. We were sucked in and couldn't get out and it was a relief when the dark lord disappeared. We knew that when Harry Potter started Hogwarts it would only be a matter of time before he would return and that was when Lucius started planning on changing sides. The things I have seen these past few years have sickened me Hermione. My own sister would kill me or my family in a heartbeat for her lord. She has lost all sense and has become his slave in many ways."

Hermione understood what that meant and felt herself become nauseous.

"When Lucius saw we had a chance to escape the manor he sent us off and told us to contact Arthur Weasley which we did. Arthur and Remus met us and took us to Shell Cottage and I have only heard briefly from Dobby that Lucius is ok."

Hermione listened to the older woman because she understood she needed to vent. She also understood the comparison to Muggle high society and knew what she said was true.

"Narcissa in Muggle high society it is commonly believed that because of one's bloodline they are better however they do not go around trying to take over the world."

The witch looked at her, "No some of them become dentists." Narcissa smirked and Hermione blushed.

"How do you know? No one, only Harry knows who my grandfather is."

"There aren't many things Albus Dumbledore doesn't know. Your paternal grandfather is a wealthy man, he comes from old money. He is the second son of an Earl and inherited half of his father's shipping business. Your father was a bit of a hippy and decided not to work in the family business and went to university where studied to become a dentist. Later when he was teaching at the same university he met an eighteen year old student and fell for her later marrying her. He is not just a dentist either Hermione, he is one of the best and most of his patients are of the peerage. Your mother comes from quite a family as well; her father was a member of the House of Commons and retired to teach politics at Oxford recently."

Hermione suddenly became nervous, "Does _he _know?"

"Absolutely not, no one but Dumbledore and Lucius know. Severus is aware your grandfathers were important but did not want to know details because of his role. They are safe Hermione." Narcissa put her hand on Hermione's to reassure her.

"Your right I do know how the Muggle aristocracy works but again they do not kill those who they consider beneath them, they just ignore them. My great uncle the Earl is not at all like that. He and my great aunt are part of that society but are very shall I say down to earth. The Viscount or future Earl, my father's cousin was as much a hippy as my dad and his children all went to university and have careers. I admit I grew up privileged but I never bragged about it or made anyone feel inferior to me. My family just isn't like that."

Narcissa smiled, "Hermione we could have a philosophical discussion about this for hours, the one you really should discuss this with is Lucius, he's the obnoxious one though I do love the pompous man. Anyway it's getting late and it will be dinner time soon. We should clean up."

When the two women emerged from the basement they were met by the sweaty and exhausted looking visages of Harry, Ron and Draco sitting at the table enjoying cold drinks. Narcissa wrinkled her nose when her son got close to her and shooed the three young men away to take showers and make themselves presentable for dinner. Hermione laughed and then went to see what Amelia was doing. She walked into the sitting room knowing that Winky would have the little baby there either watching television or playing. She smiled when she saw Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world reading a children's book to Amelia who sat attentively on his lap. Dumbledore saw Hermione and whispered something in the little girl's ear; she looked up and saw Hermione.

"Miney!" Amelia squealed and ran to Hermione who picked her up.

Albus laughed, "Well it looks like my adopted granddaughter is in good hands. I have some things to go over with Remus and Gabby. Do you mind staying with her a bit?"

"Not at all sir," Hermione answered. She took the book Albus was reading and continued from where he left off. Amelia was cuddled in her lap giggling at the sounds Hermione was making to bring the story alive. When the story was over Hermione closed the book and Amelia turned and hugged her clasping her tiny hands around Hermione's neck.

Narcissa stood in the doorway and saw the exchange between the young woman and the little girl. There was a definite connection between them; she wondered if there was similar connection between Hermione and Amelia's father. It was time that man settled down and the beautiful young Gryffindor would balance him nicely.

Severus had arrived at Grimmauld Place after dinner and just in time to tuck his daughter into bed. He met Hermione on the stairs and pulled her into his bedroom for privacy. He knew Albus was having a small meeting in a few minutes and he wanted some time with her. He tried to get through the day without thinking about how good she felt the night before. He wanted her but he knew now was not the time, the end was coming near, if all went as planned they may be rid of the dark lord before November.

"Severus," she started to say but was stopped by his lips. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked them over to the bed and carefully laid her down never breaking the kiss. He wasn't wearing his robes, just a shirt and slacks and Hermione ran her hands down his back enjoying the feel of his muscles. She felt his arousal and her hands lowered to his nicely firm arse.

He wasn't going to let her have all the fun. His hands did their own roaming and made their way under her shirt just below her breasts. He trailed kisses down to her neck and found a spot that made her arch her back. Her groan of pleasure brought him back to reality and he slowed his kisses.

"They will come looking for us. I don't think I have to tell you how much I want you." He stood up from the bed and pulled her up as well.

Hermione grinned, "You're going down there like this Severus." She pointed the evidence of their tryst below his waist.

He looked down and smirked, "That's why we have robes." He summoned his robe from a chair and concealed his arousal. Hermione took a quick look in the mirror and fixed her hair and straightened her blouse.

They made their way to the kitchen where the meeting was starting and took seats at the table. Hermione saw identical smirks on three of the youngest members. She raised her eyebrow in a very Snapelike way and the three boys started laughing earning a glare from Severus and Narcissa. There was a wireless in the middle of the table and they heard the unmistakable voice of Lee Jordan. He was announcing the first broadcast of Potterwatch and telling the listeners to tune in for the escapades of the wizarding worlds chosen one and his fight against the chief death eater. River introduced Rapier who then reminded listeners that the scarred one was on the move and in search of something truly regal that may help in the fight. They signed off stating that they will be broadcasting next week with guest commentator Romulus on hump day.

When the broadcast was done Sirius turned the wireless off, "How do we know death eaters heard the show?" Harry asked.

"Lucius received a mysterious letter today to listen to the wireless this evening; he will make sure it is in front of a few death eaters. They will of course fall all over each other to be the first one to tell Tom." Albus replied.

"Next Wednesday they will hear Romulus report how the scarred one was on his way home from Albania and was still searching for something regal. Within a few weeks Tom will want to go to Hogwarts himself to find the diadem. The moment he steps foot in the school we destroy it and the battle begins. Remus and Sirius I need you to intensify the training with the DA. Tonks I want you and Kingsley to join in their training. Gabby do you think you could train someone to use one of those rifles you were talking about?"

Gabby thought about it for a moment and said, "Do you have someone with good eye hand coordination, perhaps someone with good aim."

Dumbledore looked deep in thought when everyone heard Ron say, "Fred and George, but Fred mostly. They are great beaters but Fred always liked hunting with dad's uncles and he is good with a bow."

Dumbledore looked at Severus who shrugged, "I don't put much past the twins. Why not have them meet Gabby and let her see what they can do."

Albus agreed and sent a message to Arthur to have the twins come to headquarters the next day.

Hermione was deep in thought and missed the rest of the impromptu meeting. Things were escalating and she was becoming frightened. She was worried about her parent's safety, her friends, Amelia and Severus. Severus noticed the look on her face and asked her to walk him out to discuss the potions she was making.

"What is wrong?" He asked her when they were at the front door.

"It's so real now. I'm worried about everyone, the order, my boys, Amelia, and you. You're in so much danger Severus, I'm scared for you." She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at him.

He took her in his arms, "Hermione this will all be over soon and know that I will not let anything happen to Amelia, you or anyone else. Our victory will be swift and decisive. We have the best of both

the magical and Muggle world on our side."

"Be safe Severus please. I like what has been happening between us and want the freedom to explore it further without the fear of war or dark lords."

"I like where we've been headed as well. Is there any way I can convince you not to fight?"

He knew the answer before he asked the question. Hermione will fight for what she believes in.

She smirked, "You know me better than that. Besides I've been working with Gabby and I like the results."

"Hmm yes I felt those results earlier." He took a quick glance to see if anyone was around and dipped his head to steal a kiss.

"I have to get back to the school. Don't worry about me Hermione; there are two reasons now for me to survive this war, Amelia and you. I'll see you soon." And he left.

A week passed and Fred and George would come every day for target practice. Albus had a strong silencing charm around the courtyard so the neighbors would not hear the shots go off. Both young men were good but like Ron said Fred was a natural. Things were moving along.

Wednesday came and the core members of the order minus Remus were once again sitting around the table listening to the Potterwatch Broadcast. Severus was there as well, it was only the third time in a week he had visited. The Carrows were getting out of control. When Remus as Romulus had told Rapier that the scarred one was returning from Albania both Severus and Draco gasped in pain. Severus rose and quickly left nodding to Hermione when she said to be careful. Hours later Dobby returned with a message from him saying the ruse worked and the dark lord was anxious for Severus to find the missing diadem.

The following week Harry was reported to be seen at Godrics Hollow and Severus was summoned again to report on his progress. Unfortunately this time he was tortured and returned to the school in extreme pain. Minerva has and sent word to Albus. Severus was recovering in the infirmary and Harry and Ron had to hold Hermione from going to the school herself to care for him. The next day Severus was able to go to headquarters where Hermione ran into his arms not caring whose eyebrows were raised and who was shocked. Apparently neither did Severus because he gave her a searing kiss right there in front of everyone and assured her he was fine.

On the evening of Thursday October 30th Rapier announced Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade headed to Hogwarts castle. With a little encouragement from Lucius Malfoy the dark lord gathered his troops and entered the gates of Hogwarts just before midnight. Severus had let down the wards to allow them entry. Wands drawn the death eaters carefully made their way towards the front doors. Lucius went in first to make sure it wasn't an ambush. He called out to Voldemort letting him know it was safe to enter. Nagini slithering on his side he entered the school and watched horror stricken as a very alive Albus Dumbledore destroyed the last horcrux with the sword of Gryffindor. He felt the pain as the last bit of his soul returned to his body and he was once again human. He stood in shock as Lucius and Severus his two most trusted soldiers stood on either side of Harry Potter as protection. It was an ambush.

"Traitors! You will both pay for you deceit." He raised his wand and ordered his death eaters to attack. Curses were thrown and counter curses repelled them. The death eaters faced not only the Order of the Phoenix but the DA and within moments Aurors. Voldemort's followers did not understand what was happening. They felt piercing pain but did not hear a spell only loud pops. Gabby, Fred and George, strategically perched above the entrance hall shot at the death eaters aiming for arms, hands and legs. The pureblood wizards were confused but disarmed by the DA then Tonks and Kingsley bound them.

Nagini was no longer a horcrux but as deeply loyal to her master as the insane woman on his other side went on the attack. The teachers and the DA were battling the lesser death eaters. Draco saw the snake come up behind Neville Longbottom poised to strike. The blonde raised his wand and yelled out "sectusempra" severing the snakes head from its body. Voldemort turned his wand on Draco ready to curse him when Harry Potter sent a curse his way.

"You and me Tom, this is the way it has to be, you and me."

Voldemort sneered, "Do you think you can beat me boy. Did the old man prepare you well enough? You could die this night."

"Yes I could however you are human now; your soul is once again restored. You're vulnerable."

Now this is where the training that Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco received benefitted them. Greyback, Rowle and Avery were closing in on the other side of Harry. Hermione who was guarding Harry's right side saw Greyback come near her, she turned and gave him a kick in the groin causing the werewolf to double over in pain. She then stunned him and sent him flying towards the aurors. Rowle and Avery thought they would get the better of Ron and Draco and were shocked when the two young men used the moves they learned to not only disarm them but to incapacitate them. You see they did not expect a physical attack so were completely taken by surprise.

"You thought you were going to win by having Draco or Severus kill Dumbledore, but once again you underestimated the headmaster. Well both headmasters that is. You became too sure of yourself not realizing that your most trusted men were spies."

Voldemort's inner circle stood close to their leader. Dolohov was locked into a duel with Remus, McNair was fighting Sirius who had just hexed, bound and disarmed Peter Pettigrew. The others were fighting as Harry dueled Voldemort. The dark lord raised his wand to yell the killing curse when Harry holding Gryffindors sword in one hand raised his other with the wand to yell out his signature expilliarmus. The force of the disarming spell sent Voldemort back towards the wall. He righted himself and looked at the steely gaze of Harry Potter who took no time to thrust the sword through the bastard's evil heart. Shock fell over his face as he died. His inner circle who were still fighting the order were distracted giving Remus, Sirius and Severus enough time to disarm them and turn them over to the aurors. The rest of Voldemort's army surrendered.

There were injuries to be taken care of but no casualties on the side of the light. The final battle took all of a half an hour and Hermione looked at her best friend and smiled. Harry Potter defeated Voldemort on Halloween.

_I know this isn't a spectacular battle scene but I wanted to show how swift the victory was due to the perfect planning. This is by no means the end; it is just the end of the battle and war. I said the story will continue with Hermione and Severus's romance as well as a little fun for some of the others. I just needed to get Voldemort out of the way first._


	10. Chapter 10

Pius Thicknesse, the man who had replaced Scrimgeor as minister was dead. In his stead members of the Wizengamot had an emergency meeting and had given the job of acting minister to Kingsley Shacklebolt who in turn took charge of the situation at Hogwarts. Aurors who were members of the order took the prisoners into custody and placed them in holding cells at the ministry. Hermione worked with Madame Pomfrey and Narcissa Malfoy to heal the wounded.

The castle took minimal damage since the battle took place in the front hall. Albus knew the castle could heal itself but he loved the old place so much he began repairing it with the help of Minerva and Filius. Severus was about to help but Albus told him they had it under control and he should see to his loved ones, both of them. Severus smirked and then told Albus he was officially resigning as Headmaster and Albus was more than welcome to the job. It was nearing three in the morning and most were making their way to dorms or guest rooms to get some rest. Severus had never taken over the headmasters living quarters, he chose instead to stay in his old quarters and was presently dragging Hermione there.

"Severus, what are you doing?" She was glaring at her friends who were laughing.

Severus stopped and looked at Hermione, "We are going to my quarters where I will pack all of my belongings because as of now Albus is headmaster again thank Merlin. After I pack we are going back to Grimmauld Place where I am going to kiss my daughter as she sleeps and take the

woman I have been craving for months into my arms."

Hermione smiled, "You are aware that Sirius plans on having a celebration at the house right after the aurors are done here."

"You are aware I am a wizard and know very powerful silencing and locking charms."

"Don't you want to join in the celebration?"

He stopped at the door to his chambers and led her into the rooms closing it behind him. "What I want Hermione is to do whatever the hell I want to do and right now it's getting out of this castle." He waved his wand and all his belongings began to pack themselves.

Hermione laughed, "Whatever happened to foolish wand waving?"

Severus looked at her, "It's not foolish when it gets me what I want."

"What is it that you want Severus?"

"You," He took her in his arms and gave her another steamy kiss. The kiss escalated and Severus led her over to his sofa. They both collapsed on the sofa, his kisses became more urgent and his hands wandered over her body. She leaned against the back of the sofa and helped him unbutton her blouse. He trailed kisses down her neck played with her breasts enjoying the way her nipples hardened under his touch. His hand skimmed down her flat stomach and found the button to her jeans. Raising his head to look in her eyes he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. She moaned when she felt his long fingers reach into her knickers and fondle her sex. Hermione reached down and stroked his erection.

"Severus I need you." She gasped when his finger entered her wet heat.

"I wanted to wait but I need you too." He stood and started leading her to his bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it" she said.

He nodded and was about to continue when the knocking persisted, "Severus open the door."

It was Albus. Sighing he pointed Hermione towards the bedroom and went to see what Albus wanted.

"Old man this better be important." He said when he opened the door.

"It is Severus, some of the death eaters escaped. Rowle and Dolohov overtook the aurors and have disappeared. I want you to go to headquarters with the Malfoys and stay there; you and Lucius are their targets. The rest of the order will search and then join you there. Take the passageway from the Room of Requirement to Hogsmeade and then apparate from there." He glanced through the doorway to the bedroom, "Oh and take Hermione with you."

When Albus left Severus turned towards the door and saw her standing there. He held out his hand to her and she came to him.

"Let's finish packing and then get out of here."

An hour later they were sitting at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place having tea with the Malfoys. It was nearing four now and none of them had slept for nearly twenty four hours.

"They can't search all day, no one has slept." Hermione said. She was worried about all of the members of the order but especially for Harry and Ron.

"Hermione they will be fine, Albus made half of them go to bed while the others went on the search. Remus, Sirius and Kingsley were joining on the first wave. They will return to the castle by noon and the next shift will take over. I would love to be on that shift but Albus made me swear to stay here." Lucius stated.

"Dad they are after you and Severus, it's too dangerous."

"Draco believe me when I tell you that those two are no match for either of us."

Narcissa glared at her husband, "Be that as it may Lucius you will stay put. I have no intention of worrying about you and Hermione does not need to worry about Severus."

"No one has to worry anymore. We caught them." Sirius announced as he sat and Remus followed. They both found themselves at the other end of a wand.

"Severus you and I sat in the courtyard one evening after talking to Albus and discussed the potion you were having Hermione start to save him. You said she was a brilliant little witch." Severus lowered his wand.

"Narcissa and I sat here a few weeks ago and discussed Uncle Alphard and my mother's reaction when he gave me money after I ran away."

Narcissa nodded and Lucius lowered his wand.

"You said you caught them. Where are they?" Hermione asked as she poured tea for the two men.

Sirius explained, "Do you remember the prison Kingsley said the Lestrange brothers were sent to? Well he contacted the warden and all of the prisoners were sent there until Azkaban can be fortified and made into a similar prison." He explained to Lucius about the prison and the highly trained Special Forces wizards that guard it.

It wasn't long before other members of the household returned to Grimmauld Place. Gabby arrived with Tonks and Sirius took her by the hand and said he was going to get some sleep. Remus did the same thing with Tonks and Severus stood took Hermione by the hand and said he would see everyone about noon or so.

They stopped in Amelia's room and Severus gave his daughter a light kiss on the forehead. He took Hermione to his room; they were both exhausted and too tired to do anything more than sleep. They undressed and she put on one of his tee shirts and left only her knickers on, he wore only his sleep pants. She slept spooned in his arms.

Hours later Hermione's stomach started growling and she woke her up, Severus was chuckling behind her. "Hungry dear?" He asked.

"I'm starving! What time is it?"

Severus looked at his pocket watch on the bedside table. "It's just past ten. I doubt anyone else is awake yet."

She turned on her back and looked at him. "I could run down to the kitchen and get something for us."

"Or I could call one of the three house elves and have them bring us something. I am reluctant to let you out of this bed."

"Is that so Severus, and what do you plan on doing with me in this bed."

His hands were already roaming, "To continue what we started in my quarters." Nothing else

needed to be said. She forgot about her growling stomach when his hand found its way into her knickers just as it did the previous night. His lips were doing amazing things to her neck and she gasped when his long finger entered her wetness. She felt his arousal behind her and moaned. He removed her knickers and then tee shirt came off next. Severus looked down at her perfect body. He traced her curves with his hands and followed the trail with his lips stopping at her core and paying close attention to that particular area. His tongue brought her to a powerful orgasm. She pulled him back up for a kiss. He felt her hands go to the waistband of his sleep pants and push them past his hips. He groaned in her mouth when she took him in her hands. They didn't need any more foreplay just each other. Severus raised his body above her and kissed her fiercely. Wandlessly he cast a contraception charm.

"Are you ready for me witch?"

Hermione arched her back, "Yes." She answered and gasped in pleasure when he entered her.

He went slowly because he wasn't sure if she was a virgin, when he didn't feel a barrier he raised an eyebrow and smirked. The little witch was definitely full of surprises. All thoughts of her innocence melted away when he felt her envelope him in her heat. Their coupling was slow and sensuous; this wasn't a fast frenzied joining of bodies. They were making love not having sex. Every stroke, every kiss, every caress brought them closer to release. They made love emotionally as well as physically. She climaxed first pulling him into his release. They collapsed together in a tangle of limbs; he rolled to his side bringing her with him.

"Well that will take the edge off for now." He said.

She looked at him and sighed, "Severus as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day I need sustenance." Right on cue her stomach growled.

Kissing her neck he said, "Up with you then witch, be glad I have my own bathroom." He smirked, "If we share the shower it will be faster." It wasn't.

Walking into the kitchen they found only Sirius and Gabby sitting there. A large plate of sandwiches was in the middle of the table.

"Is anyone else awake yet?" Hermione asked as she took a sandwich from the plate.

"Lucius and Remus went to Hogwarts, Tonks and Narcissa went to see Andromeda and Ted. Draco is in the sitting room watching cartoons with Amelia. The rest are returning to the house after they help send the students home. Albus declared the school closed for a week." Sirius explained.

"Sleep well Severus?" The animagus asked with a glance at Hermione.

"Very well, did you Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Gabby and said, "Extremely."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Gabby snorted, "Is that supposed to be some kind of code?"

They all laughed and ate there lunch discussing all that had happened. Draco joined them carrying Amelia and Severus took her in his arms.

"Daddy gets to spend as much time as he wants with you little one." He had to remember to thank Winky again for taking such good care of his daughter. House elves were very dedicated nannies.

Lucius and Remus returned with Harry. Albus was staying at the school with Minerva and would be along later. Hermione asked where Ron was and Harry smirked and said he went home to the Burrow; he wanted to be close to Luna.

Harry sat next to Hermione and across from Draco, "Did Ginny go home too?"

"Yes she did, she needed to be with family. We broke up last night."

Hermione took his hand. "I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't be Hermione, it was mutual. It seems she and Neville grew close at school. I'm not ready for the kind of relationship she wants; I want to be normal guy for a while. Kingsley said I could train as an Auror now since I passed my Newts. I'm not saying I won't date but I'm not getting serious with anyone. I need to be just Harry for a while. I want a girl that wants to go out with Harry not the boy who vanquished or whatever nonsense they are printing about me."

"Potter the only way you could date someone who doesn't care that you're a hero is if you date a Muggle." Draco said.

Harry smirked, "I'm fine with that."

Draco stood, "Well speaking of Muggle women there is someone I need to see. My father said it was safe now for me to see Marissa openly." He left with a slight swagger and his father laughed.

"Could you imagine old Abraxus's reaction when his portrait finds out his grandson is dating a Muggle?"

Severus snorted, "I can't get over your reaction."

Lucius sighed, "I think by now we all realize that the old way of thinking was wrong. All this intermarriage is unhealthy. I think it actually weakens the magic. Just look at Harry and Hermione and you Severus. You're all powerful and none are purebloods."

"Why Lucius I believe you have grown up." Lucius scowled at him then laughed when Amelia grabbed Severus's nose.

"I have a feeling this young lady will be a very powerful witch. I'm sure all your future children will." He said looking at Hermione talking to Harry, Gabby and Sirius.

"We're not even close to that Lucius; this is new to both of us."

"Severus, I have known you a long time. You have fallen for her and by the looks she gives you she cares the same for you. Don't let it pass you by. It's time you enjoyed life." Severus nodded and then glanced at Hermione who laughed at something Sirius said.

Winky took Amelia for her nap and Severus asked Hermione to take a walk with him. It was a nice autumn day, brisk but sunny.

"I have a feeling you want to talk about something." She asked.

"I want to talk about the future. I already spoke to Sirius and asked if I could stay here a few more months, I am selling the house at Spinners End. Lucius offered me a set of rooms at the manor but there are too many memories of the dark lord there. I'll be looking for a house nearby and a new career; I've done all the teaching I can."

"What will you do?"

"Well I have enough money to live comfortably. I spent very little working and living most of the time at the school. I also have money in Muggle banks because I didn't trust the ministry. I've made some good investments and Amelia will want for nothing. I may open my own apothecary or do potions research or I may write a new textbook considering the notes I made had Harry brewing better than you." He laughed at the annoyed look on her face.

"I want you to be a part of that future but you have dreams of your own. Have you decided on where you will like to go to school?"

She smiled, "I've already applied to Oxford. They have a wonderful wizard school and I can take all the Muggle classes I want. I have not decided on where to live yet, I do have to talk to my parents."

"Of course, I can take you to them now. Winky will look after Amelia. Everything is safe now so they can return to their normal lives. We should see if Harry wants to go to see his aunt and cousin."

"Thank you." She reached up and kissed him.

After they went to get Harry, Severus apparated them to a small village south of London. The house was under the fidelius charm but he had a slip of paper from the secret keeper that he showed Hermione and Harry. A small manor house lay before her and Severus led her up the walkway. There was a great deal of hugging and kissing and tears. Petunia and Dudley took Harry aside to have a long talk. Hermione's mother would not let go of her daughter.

"Helen let the girl breathe." John Granger laughed at his wife.

"Hush you. Look at you Hermione; you're a beautiful woman now. Was it terribly awful love, did you get hurt?"

"No mum it was quick, we had a good plan thanks to professor Dumbledore and Severus."

They described the battle as best they could and explained how Harry had finally destroyed the dark lord. Hermione went on to tell them that she had decided to go to Oxford starting January to study in both the wizard and Muggle schools.

Her parents looked at each other and then John said, "We've decided on a few changes also Hermione. I find that I did not miss the practice at all and neither has your mother. We are going to sell the practice and I am going to take Nigel up on his offer to teach. Your mother has been keeping herself busy writing children's stories and she's quite good. We've also decided to sell the house and move closer to London since I will be teaching here. Are you comfortable with commuting if you decide to move back?"

Hermione laughed, "Dad I'm a witch I can apparate to school. I'm not sure about where I'm going to stay. I do want to spend some time with the both of you before school starts. There's also something else I need to tell you. I'm seeing someone." She blushed and tried not to look at Severus.

Her mother smirked, "Well I know it's not Harry or Ron because you told me they were like your brothers. Could this person be older?"

Hermione stood with her mouth open and stared at her mother. John Granger laughed and winked at her, "We gave him permission to court you. Severus asked us a month ago for our permission, you see he noticed I'm a bit older than your mother and asked if I would object to his interest in you. I think he also noticed we are a bit unorthodox, you know an overage hippy and his younger wife."

"You didn't tell me." She stood with her hands on her hips glaring at him. She was even more beautiful when she was angry.

"You didn't give me a chance and then the war escalated. Why do you think I let you pursue me?" He grinned and all her annoyance went away, he had a hell of a sexy smile.

She smiled at him and said, "You'll pay for it later Severus. And dad you're not overage, you're mature."  
>John Granger laughed, "Mia I'm fifty-five and I love tie dye and the Stones. I'm an old hippy much to my father's chagrin. I also met your mother when she was eighteen and fell for her. Granted there's only twelve years between us but Severus looks younger than thirty-seven."<p>

"I explained to your father how wizards and witches age differently. I used Albus as an example; he is after all well over one hundred."

"Dad how do think granddad will react to this?"

"Hermione we come from a world where many young women marry older men, the gentry are known for it. Your great grandmother was fifteen years younger than your great grandfather. Of course he was an Earl but that was normal back then. The family will be fine with it."

Severus looked surprised, "Earl?"

John Granger smiled at Severus, "My grandfather was Lord Granger the Earl of Huntington, my uncle is the present Earl. My father was his second son. I am seventh in line so it is safe to say I will not inherit the title." He laughed; the title was definitely something he did not want.

"Apparently Narcissa and Lucius knew, Dumbledore didn't tell you because of your precarious position. I had only told Harry and kept it from the Weasleys. I was afraid they would treat me differently if they knew my Great grandfather was an Earl."

Severus nodded and then asked, "Are there any other important family members I don't know about?"

"Mum's father was in the House of Commons but is now retired and teaching."

"You truly are full of surprises." He laughed and they all went to join Harry and his family for tea.

The Dursleys and Grangers agreed to let Harry, Hermione and Severus help them pack. The Grangers were of course returning to their home and Petunia and Dudley were returning to Privet Drive only if her husband was not there. Harry and Severus assured her Vernon would not be bothering her once they visit him at his sisters. She wanted to contact a lawyer and file for divorce from Vernon. She was not completely foolish the years she was married to him, she had a small inheritance from her parents and had added to it through the years, her husband knew nothing about it. There was enough for her to live off of before the divorce settlement. She already decided she did not want the house but she did want it sold and receive half of the proceeds. Harry offered to help her financially but she refused stating that she and Dudley would be fine. Dudley will be entering university for the spring term having passed his exams after intense studying over the summer and autumn. By late afternoon the Grangers were back in their home and Petunia and Dudley were back at Privet Drive after Severus and Harry paid a visit to Vernon. Hermione promised her parents she would visit them often and agreed to visit both sets of grandparents in the upcoming weekends.

Once back at Grimmauld Place the entire household had gathered for dinner, Sirius asked Kreacher and Winky to prepare a feast; he had also invited the Weasley family. Everyone talked about plans for the future, a future that seemed so much brighter now. Lucius and Narcissa were going on a long vacation to their estate in France. Narcissa would not return to the manor until it was thoroughly gutted and cleansed of all things pertaining to Tom Riddle. Draco was returning to the school to prepare for his Newts and would oversee the work on the manor on weekends with Albus's permission.

Gabby decided to stay in the UK a bit longer. She stated she could write anywhere and she was comfortable at Grimmauld Place as long as it was ok with Sirius. Sirius had a stupid grin on his face and told her she could stay forever.

Ron and Harry were joining the Auror program and were excited about the training. They knew with the training they received the past six months would give them an advantage. Ginny was returning to school and so was Remus who would be the new DADA professor. The fact that he was a werewolf was overlooked due to his war hero status. This did not bother Tonks because she was assured by Albus he would open his floo for her to travel to Andromeda's house everyday where she could apparate to the ministry.

It was evident to all who were present that little Amelia was thrilled to have her father there. The only other person whose lap she sat on that night was Hermione's. The little girl snuggled in her father's arms content until she fell asleep. Severus took her to her room and tucked her in promising her that he would never leave her again.

At the end of the night when everyone had gone home or to their respective bedrooms Severus guided Hermione to his room. He undressed her slowly savoring every part of her body. When she stood before him naked he lifted her and laid her on the bed keeping eye contact with her as he removed his own clothing. He took his time savoring every moment, every touch, and every taste. She felt like she was being tortured, she needed him and told him so. Finally when their bodies joined they both moaned in relief and he took her to completion. Afterwards when they caught their breath he held her close to him inhaling her scent. He didn't know what lay in their future but for the first time in a long time the future was something he looked forward to.

_This took a little longer to publish than I would have liked. After writing the chapter, I rewrote it and it still wasn't right. After a minor earthquake which was a bit unnerving, a hurricane and a tornado watch I think I'm ready to publish. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok this was a fun chapter to write, I wanted to send them on vacation somewhere fun where Amelia would have a good time. Snape in Disney would definitely be a treat. I wanted to show how much Severus would endure to make his daughter happy. _

"I want to go on a vacation." Severus said as he nuzzled her neck a few days later.

"Hmm?" she was sleepy.

"I want to take you and Amelia away on a vacation. Hermione I haven't had a real vacation for years. Let's go somewhere that we would all enjoy. Do you think Amelia would like the beach?"

Hermione laughed, "I think she would love it and so would I. The question is would you?"

"I don't know about an entire week or two but a few days wouldn't be bad."

Hermione sat up, "Severus I have a great idea! Someplace that we would all have a good time. It has something for everyone. The happiest place on earth!"

"Love what are you talking about?" He wasn't sure if he liked the gleam in her eye.

"I haven't been there since I was a kid but it's a wonderful place. There are rides for Amelia; she would meet the Beast and Belle, wonderful food and entertainment. Amelia would love it!"

"Witch what are you talking about?" He was afraid he knew what she was suggesting.

Hermione straddled him, "Disneyworld! We could stay in one of their resorts; you would like the Grand Floridian it's a little more adult. You would also enjoy Epcot and Hollywood Studios."

"Mickey Mouse? Hermione you want me to go to a place where grown men walk around in animal costumes? Oh God that Barney isn't there is he?"

She laughed "No he's not."

He thought about it for a minute, "Do you think Amelia will have fun?"

"Yes and so would we. I'll ask Gabby in the morning if I could use her computer to show you the resort."

Severus wasn't thrilled about going to the Muggle theme park but he knew what Hermione said was true, Amelia will love it and by the looks of it so will Hermione. He just knew she was going to make him wear shorts and sandals but then thought so would she and he so very much liked her legs.

"Ok we'll look into it but I think we should stay somewhere we could have privacy." He bucked his hips and she felt his arousal.

"We could get a suite but it will be expensive." She was getting aroused herself.

"I can afford it." He grabbed her hips so she couldn't roll off of him and showed her what he wanted. There was no more talk about vacations for the rest of the night.

The following morning Hermione asked Gabby if they could use her computer to look at the internet. She told her that they were thinking about taking a vacation to Disneyworld with Amelia. Gabby laughed at the vision of Severus Snape, double spy traipsing around Disney wearing Mickey Mouse ears. Harry heard about the trip and started singing zip a dee doo dah to Severus who told him if he didn't stop he was going to zip his doo dah causing Sirius to fall off his chair in hysterics.

They finally decided on a two bedroom suite at the one of the newer resorts. Hermione told him it was too expensive but quieted when he scowled and handed her a credit card to make the reservations, a Muggle credit card. The man was full of surprises. The reservation was for the following week and they would be at the resort for seven days. Severus said if he had to see the mouse more than that he would probably strangle it.

By the end of the week three houses were put up for sale, one was being gutted and another was still home to a varied group of people. The Malfoys left for their home in France and Draco went back to Hogwarts to finish his education. Remus officially moved to Hogwarts with Tonks and Albus had come to pack his belongings and returned to the school as the headmaster once again. So those left at Grimmauld place were Sirius, Gabby, Severus, Hermione, Amelia and Harry.

Saturday morning Severus was dressed in Muggle clothes and held Amelia in his arms and Hermione's hand as they took an international portkey to Orlando, Florida. He was still scowling after he heard Harry beg Hermione to get a picture of Severus with Mickey Mouse ears on. He offered to pay her.

Severus, Hermione and Amelia arrived at a wizarding town north of Orlando. There they enlarged their luggage and hailed a taxi to take them to the resort. They arrived at the hotel and checked in early, Hermione was sure Severus used magic to make sure the room was ready for their noon arrival.

Severus was worried someone would mistake Hermione for his daughter but with the new haircut she made him get and the Muggle clothes he looked a bit younger than his thirty seven years. The concierge addressed them as Mr. and Mrs. Snape and they both smiled at that.

The suite was stunning. There were two bedrooms, a living room, and a small kitchen; there was also a balcony off the master bedroom with a view. Amelia squealed when she saw a basket on the coffee table in the living room. Inside there was a stuffed Beast and a Belle doll along with a Beauty and the Beast tee shirt and DVD. There was also a champagne and fruit basket for Hermione and Severus.

Hermione read the card on the basket for Amelia,

_To Amelia, _

_Have a fun time with your Daddy and Miney. _

_We hope you get to meet Belle and Mickey. _

_Love, Uncles Sirius and Harry_

The card on the other basket read,

_Severus and Hermione,_

_Have a wonderful week in Florida. Enjoy_

_each other and the warm Florida sun._

_Love, _

_Albus and Minerva_

Hermione smiled as she watched Amelia play with her Belle doll. Severus smiled looking at his two women. He felt like a very lucky man.

After they had changed their clothes and Amelia had a snack they were on their way to The Magic Kingdom. They planned on having an early dinner at one of the restaurants there and visit some of the attractions until eight and then return to the hotel for Amelia to go to sleep. Severus did not want her to be too tired on the first day. The next day they would have a character breakfast and spend the morning and afternoon by the pool then Amelia would nap and be ready for the rest of Magic Kingdom ending with the parade on Main Street.

Though Amelia was not even two yet she looked around her in wide eyed wonder. Severus had brought her stroller and Hermione wheeled it pointing out the rides and attractions she remembered. Of course there were rides that Amelia could not go on but neither Hermione nor Severus cared about going on those, they just enjoyed being together with the only worry being where to eat dinner.

They started out on Main Street of course and were lucky enough to catch the show by the castle. Then they went to Fantasy Land and stood on line for "It's a small world" and Hermione had to laugh at Severus's reaction to the song. They went on Dumbo and Hermione got a picture of Severus smiling with a laughing Amelia. Hermione rode on Prince Charming's carousel with Amelia and Severus took pictures of them. Severus was going to refuse going on the Winnie the Pooh ride but relented when he saw a man who very well could have been an American football player go on with his daughters. He was happy he went when he saw the look on his little girls face. It was worth it.

Amelia was a little scared on Peter Pan's Flight but when they walked to Frontierland she laughed and clapped her hands at the Country Bear Jamboree. They were getting a bit tired and hungry so they went to the Liberty Street Tavern for an early dinner.

"Hermione this is not a vacation love, this is work." Severus said as he perused the menu.

"Yes it must have been work making sure we were able to go through lines so quickly with those fast passes when we never stood on line for them. Making sure your name was on the reservation list here must have been very hard also. Really Severus you are exerting yourself too much."

"Cheeky witch." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek. He glanced at Amelia in her high chair, "She's having a good time isn't she?"

"Yes she is, she loves being with you and so do I." Hermione knew she had fallen in love with him but knew it was too soon to say it. Their lunch arrived and they took turns feeding Amelia who loved the attention.

They decided to go to Pirates of the Caribbean and Severus nearly choked when Amelia saw a pirate and called out Sirius's name. Hermione never saw him laugh so hard. Next it was the Jungle Cruise, Swiss Family Treehouse and Aladdin's Magic Carpet ride. Hermione didn't know if it was magic or just luck but there standing twenty feet away from them were Belle and the Beast posing for pictures. Amelia saw them at the same time Hermione did and yelled out Belle's name. Of course Hermione made sure they stood on the long line for a picture and was thrilled when Severus agreed to be in it. Done with Adventureland they went to Main Street and found a good spot for the Celebrate parade.

Since they were on Main Street they did some shopping and when Hermione tried to get Severus to try on Mickey Mouse ears he growled and refused but let her buy them for Amelia. Laden with bags they went to get ice cream and sat on a bench just enjoying the late sun. Amelia's eyes were drooping so they decided to leave. It had been a long afternoon for her and Severus wanted to give her a bath and tuck her in because the next day would longer

Later that night after they tucked Amelia in and called Winky to stay with her in her room they went on to their balcony and shared the bottle of Champagne. Hermione sat snuggled in his arms and thought this was one of the happiest moments of her life.

"You know your breaking the law here Hermione. You're not twenty-one and in the states that's the legal drinking age."

"Are you going to turn me in Severus? By the way according to Albus I am twenty with my extensive use of the time turner."

"You only used it third year so by my calculations you would be nineteen."

"Actually I used it in fourth and fifth year as well. How do you think I organized Dumbledore's army without that toad finding out until it was too late to stop it? So in our world I will be twenty one in September."

He smirked at her remembering how she lured Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest. "Are there any more surprises you want to share with me?"

It was Hermione's time to smirk, "Not yet Severus but soon. Now I have a question for you?"

He raised his right hand, "I promise I never used a time turner and am still thirty-seven."

"Not that silly man, my question is; have you ever made love on a balcony?"

Severus raised his eyebrow and said "No I haven't but don't you think this is a bit out in the open."

She took his glass and placed it on the table next to the lounge they were laying on. "Are you a wizard or not? Winky is with Amelia and you already put privacy wards up so she couldn't walk in on us. We are surrounded by solid walls on both sides." She straddled his waist. "Now do you think you could place a notice me not and silencing spell so I could have my wicked way with you."

With a wave of his hand they were completely private, even though they could see out past the balcony no one could see them. It was a good thing because they put on quite a show.

The next day was a full one but much more relaxing. After breakfast at Chef Mickey's where Amelia pulled Mickey's nose and hugged Pluto and Goofy, they went back to the hotel and changed for the pool. The November sun was warm but not uncomfortable. They did make sure they not only used Severus's potion for sun protection they also used sunscreen. The potion would stop the skin from burning but would not protect them from the harmful UVB rays. Severus did not glamour his scars, he earned them in the fight against evil and if anyone asked he would say they were war wounds. Besides, most women would look past the scars when they saw the body. Severus Snape was built tall, lean and fit with abs most men in their twenty's didn't have. Hermione felt they could look all they want but they needed to keep their hands off. He was hers.

Severus was thinking along the same lines when it came to Hermione. She wore an emerald green bikini and as much as he loved looking at her he noticed other men enjoyed the view as much as he did. He tried to convince her to cover up but she laughed and gave him a kiss that told him she was completely his and he had nothing to worry about.

Amelia was oblivious to all of this. She loved the pool. When Hermione took her down the water slide she squealed in delight. Severus held her in the water and tried to teach her how to swim. They had lunch at the grill by the pool and then went to their rooms to shower and get ready for the rest of the day at the Magic Kingdom. Amelia took a nap because Severus knew it would be a late night. He wanted her to enjoy the parade.

There were fewer rides for Amelia to go on in Tomorrowland. They spent most of the time going to the various shows and Severus enjoyed the Carousel of Progress and Hall of Presidents in Liberty Square. This was a much more leisurely pace and they enjoyed it.

Severus had a surprise for Hermione and Amelia. Gabby told him about the time she took her nieces to Disneyworld and they had dinner at Cinderella's Royal Table. He had acquired reservations the previous day when Hermione took Amelia to the ladies room to change her. Of course it required a bit of wandless magic but he got the deed done.

Hermione knew he was up to something. Severus Snape did not willingly go into shops where there were little princess outfits for little girls. He bought Amelia a tiara and then escorted them to the castle where he told them he had a surprise, dinner with the Disney Princesses. All Amelia knew was that Belle came over and she took a picture. She hugged her and giggled when Belle gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was apparent that Amelia liked Cinderella also and Severus knew he would be subjected to that movie soon.

Dinner was wonderful and then they found a nice spot to sit and wait for the parade. Amelia was dazzled by the bright lights and music. Severus never saw his daughter smile so much and wondered what she would be like when he brought her back here in a few years. He knew he would be back because as grumpy as he could be nothing was better than seeing his daughter smile in absolute joy.

Severus had to lay down with Amelia at first because she was still excited and did not want to go to sleep. He had to let her wear her princess crown to bed in order to get her to lie down. Amelia fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. She was exhausted. Hermione knew they had a few big days ahead of them at Epcot and suggested that they get an early start in the morning and spend the day at the World Showcase. Severus agreed and they left early the next morning after eating a light breakfast made by Winky.

He came to Disneyworld for his daughter but if someone told him he would actually enjoy it he would have told then they were mad. He liked Epcot's World Showcase. Someone took great care to make the exhibits look authentic but if he was completely honest he was enamored of the food. They decided to snack their way through the countries and dine in the evening in Mexico. So Severus and Hermione had pastries in France, Pizza in Italy, spring rolls in China and they shared a funnel cake in America and a glass of Riesling in Germany. Hermione had an ID that said she was twenty-one. Somehow he wasn't the only one doing wandless magic. Severus also noted that his daughter enjoyed all the special treats with the exception of the wine.

They spent a great deal of time at the American exhibit listening to the countries patriotic music and went to watch The American Adventure. At the Japanese Pavilion they enjoyed the traditional drum performance and Hermione got a henna tattoo on her ankle in Morocco. At the UK Pavilion they watched The British Airwaves, a band that played the music of the Beatles and other noted British bands. Both Hermione and Severus laughed when they saw Amelia's feet tapping against the stroller to the music.

In Mexico the couple enjoyed their dinner, eating food they had never tried before. Severus had acquired a taste for all things spicy and Hermione indulged in a margarita. After dinner they went to watch the Illuminations show at the World Showcase Lagoon. Finally they went back to the hotel where Amelia fell asleep right after her bath. The couple decided that the next day would be a quiet stay at the hotel day and rest.

Severus was grateful that Hermione suggested a quiet day away from theme parks altogether. They slept later than usual and woke up to a full breakfast courtesy of their favorite house elf Winky. The little elf was a natural nurturer and took excellent care of Amelia and Hermione and Severus. As they were eating breakfast Severus was looking at the local paper the hotel supplied to all its guests. He noted that there was a Space Shuttle launch the day before and realized how close they were to the Kennedy Space Center. He asked Hermione if she would be interested in the going there for the day instead of the pool. She saw how truly interested he was and agreed that it would be an interesting place to visit.

It was one of the most fascinating places Severus had ever been. As a little boy living in the Muggle world he had watched the moon landing on television with the rest of the modernized world. He remembered how even though he knew he would be a wizard he wondered what it would be like to be an astronaut and travel to other worlds.

They went on the tour of the center and saw the launch pad where the shuttle had taken off, they went to the Astronaut Hall of fame and viewed some of the astronaut artifacts as well as exhibits in honor of the country's space explorers. And as they looked at the Apollo space craft Severus became that nine year old boy staring agape at the telly as Neil Armstrong said "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind."

Once back at the hotel they had an early dinner in the adjacent restaurant and then went back to the rooms to relax and spend some quiet time together. Amelia and Hermione sat on the floor and played with the princess play set Severus had bought his daughter when they were at the Magic Kingdom. After Amelia's bath and a bedtime story the toddler fell asleep. Winky as always watched over the little girl better than any nanny could.

Severus and Hermione enjoyed a romantic evening on the balcony relaxing and simply being together. Their bedroom activities were put on hold due to Hermione's feminine issues. They were happy just snuggling and being together.

The next day they went to Disney Hollywood Studios and Severus had to admit he really enjoyed the experience. The great Train Ride was a favorite and the Backlot tour was interesting. Hermione admitted at the Indiana Jones show that she had a crush on Harrison Ford and Severus joked that she had a thing for older men. Amelia loved the Little Mermaid show and added Arielle to her list of favorite Disney Princesses but the little girl could not be calmed when she was watching the Beauty and The Beast show. It was truly the highlight of her trip and Severus reveled in her joy. The best part of the day for Hermione was dinner at the 50's Primetime Café. She loved the nostalgia and the comfort food was wonderful. She and Severus both had the fried chicken and mashed potatoes, a true American meal and Amelia had the chicken nuggets. The waitress told them to keep their elbows off the table and to eat all of their vegetables and Hermione was reminded of Molly Weasley.

Friday was their last full day in Florida so instead of going to the Animal Kingdom early the day lounging by the pool and relaxing. They planned on having dinner in Downtown Disney and making it an early night in because they were leaving early the next morning. As usual they had a wonderful day and went back the room to pack. Hermione had used a Muggle camera to take all the pictures and Severus had used a magical one. Earlier in the day Hermione had dropped off the memory card at guest services and they had here pictures developed for a fee. She was looking at the pictures and started giggling when Severus came out of Amelia's room after putting her to bed.

"What is so amusing?"

Hermione wide eyed took the picture and hid it behind her back, "Nothing."

"Hermione let me see the picture?" He went to grab it but she was too fast.

"No you'll get mad and we had such a great time here I don't want to spoil it."

He knew what the picture was because he was awake when she took it. It was after their dinner in the castle and he had laid down on Amelia's bed with her to calm her down so she would sleep. She refused to take the princess crown off. He had nodded off a bit but he was aware Hermione had snuck in and put Amelia's Mickey Mouse ears on him and took a picture. He let her get away with it because he was happy. Happier than he had ever been.

"Witch don't make me come over there and tickle you senseless. Let me see the picture of me with those ridiculous ears on." He smirked at her shock.

"You knew?"

"You're not an expert on stealth love. Come on hand it over." He held out his hand. She gave to him and reminded him she could easily get copies if he destroyed it. He raised his eyebrow at her and then looked at the picture. It was just as he suspected, he looked ridiculous but at the same time the picture was precious to him. He handed the picture to Hermione with a small smile.

"Frame it, I want to display it my new home wherever that may be but first I will place it in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place for all to see."

Hermione was shocked but smiled and hugged him. "And Hermione love make sure you get all you can out of Potter, he did say he will pay you. Believe me love you could get rich selling that photo." He gave her a quick kiss and went to their room to pack so they would be ready to leave in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

A week after Hermione, Severus and Amelia returned to England things truly began settling down. Severus spent his days with Amelia and looking for a new home. He was not sure if he wanted a house or an apartment, or if he wanted to be in a wizarding area or Muggle. He knew he wanted Amelia to go to school; he was actually thinking about day care and pre-school. In January Amelia will turn two and she has spent those two years with adults or house elves. He wanted her to be with other children and to get her early education the same way he did, in a Muggle school. Wizarding parent's home school their children until they go to Hogwarts, Severus always thought there should be a school for younger children to learn the basics of reading, writing, mathematics and the history of the country they live in. He went to a Muggle school until he was eleven and was at the top of his class. Wizard children come to Hogwarts without a formal education and it shows in their study habits, work ethic and basic skills. His only worry was that when she got older she would let it slip about the wizarding world but there were charms to take care of that.

He also had to think about his future career, he was not going back to Hogwarts. He decided to work on a new potions text book and wanted to get started as soon as he found a new home.

Hermione was visiting her parents home often to help them pack and get the house in order. There was already an offer on their four bedroom home and they were hoping to have a closing before the holidays. They found a nice home quite close to Grimmauld Place and had already had their offer accepted. It was a townhouse and a bit smaller than their present home but they knew Hermione would be moving out on her own so they downsized to three bedrooms. This did not mean it was less expensive, on the contrary it was more expensive but the Grangers were able to afford it.

Severus and Hermione's relationship continued to grow and they had long talks about the future. It was still too early to start talking about a permanent relationship but Severus made it clear he wanted her in his life. He also let her know that she was not a replacement for Amelia's mother. Helping out during the war was one thing but now that everything was quiet Severus Snape was the perfect example of a doting father.

Sirius told Hermione she was more than welcome to stay at Grimmauld Place as long as she wanted. Harry was going to stay there and there was plenty of room. Gabby was returning to the United States the first of December and Sirius was already pouting. Their relationship had become more than a fling and she was going to go through the proper channels to get a visa to live in England. So by the beginning of December Gabby was back in the states, Hermione was preparing for her first semester at university, and Severus had found an apartment not far from Grimmauld Place and signed a one year lease. He had also found a day care nearby and registered Amelia for the beginning of January. They would be moving out of Grimmauld Place after the New Year. He discussed with Hermione about moving in together but they both agreed that it was too soon for that and Hermione would be busy with her studies. They decided that they would try to spend the weekends together.

The holidays were approaching and invitations came from family members and friends. Hermione's maternal grandparents invited her and Severus for dinner with them and Hermione's parents. They also invited Amelia but Severus felt it would be better for him to meet them without his daughter first so Harry had offered to babysit. The first Friday in December Severus and Hermione drove to her grandparent's home in a rental car.

Professor Everet Cross and Caroline Cross lived in a lovely home. It was rather large for two people but Caroline said this was to accommodate her many grandchildren and hopefully future great grandchildren. Actually there were four grandchildren in all. Hermione had two older cousins who were already working and married. She also had a younger cousin who had just turned eighteen and was already in her first year at the university.

"Hermione!" Caroline opened her arms to pull her granddaughter into a hug. "Oh you're getting more beautiful every time I see you."

"Gram you just saw me a few weeks ago." Hermione laughed.

"And she missed you the whole time love." Severus looked up to see a tall grey haired man walk up to Hermione and kiss her cheek.

Hermione took Severus's hand and introduced him to her grandparents. Professor Cross was a tall lean man of about seventy-five. He shook Severus's hand and welcomed him to his home. Hermione's parents were already there and it wasn't long before they were all ensconced in the sitting room enjoying a drink before dinner. The conversation flowed and Severus found himself liking Hermione's grandparents. He normally did not like politicians but he found Everet Cross did not fit the mold of the typical politician.

The dinner with Hermione's grandparents and parents went well. Severus was relieved when the age difference was accepted. It helped that Hermione's grandfather was twelve years older than her grandmother. It seemed as if woman in this family liked older men.

One thing Severus made sure he did was make it clear to Hermione's family that he in no way expected her to replace Amelia's mother. He knew Hermione had dreams and he completely supported her academic pursuits. The evening had turned into quite a success and Severus promised to come again and bring Amelia with him.

Sirius was becoming restless and decided to throw a party on Christmas Eve. He wanted it to be a spectacular event so he had put just about everyone to work on cleaning and polishing. He planned on inviting all of the Order, the Hogwarts staff, and a few hundred of his closest friends. Remus got him to bring the number down by a few hundred but in the end there were over one hundred people invited. Sirius joked that the Weasley family accounted for more than ten percent of the guest list. When Sirius had Hagrid bring a twelve foot pine into the ballroom at Grimmauld Place, Severus and Remus thought he had finally lost his mind. They did however have to admit the place did look festive.

A few days before the party Hermione and Harry decided to go Christmas shopping in Muggle London. They had just finished at the toy store where they bought what Severus would call entirely too much but the two friends wanted this to be a spectacular Christmas for Amelia. They were both hungry and decided to stop for lunch at a small restaurant in the shopping district. They were just getting settled at a table when Hermione heard her name being called. Hermione turned to see her cousin Ally heading towards her.

"Ally!" Hermione greeted her cousin with a hug. "Gram said you were going to stay with them on break. It's great to see you."

Allison Cross was eighteen and in her first year at Oxford, she was Hermione's height and build but had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Harry was smitten.

Hermione introduced Harry to Ally and had to suppress a smirk. It was evident to her they were both attracted to each other. Harry being a gentleman asked Ally to join them for lunch and she took a seat.

"Ally what are you studying at University?" Harry asked.

Ally smiled at Harry, "I am studying biochemistry; I want to work with forensics eventually." She went on to explain what that would entail and Harry was truly interested. Hermione thought they would make a cute couple and thought she would help it along.

"Ally, Harry's godfather is having a party on Christmas Eve and my parents are coming, I'm sure Sirius would be happy to have you come as well. He told us we could invite anyone we wanted and you could come with my parents." Hermione tried to ignore the smile on Harry's face.

"I would love that but are you sure it would be alright?" Ally asked.

Harry laughed, "If it was up to Sirius he would have invited all of Britain."

Ally agreed to call Hermione's parents. They enjoyed a pleasant lunch and then Ally had to leave, she was meeting some friends from college and going to a movie. She said goodbye to Harry and Hermione and told them she would see them on the twenty-fourth.

As Hermione had thought Sirius had no problem with Ally coming to the party. He was even more pleased when he found out Harry was interested in her. As the day for the party got nearer Sirius was driving everyone crazy. He wanted everything to be perfect for his first party as a free man. He had no idea there was a surprise for him.

The night of the party Severus was trying to fix his necktie, Sirius had insisted everyone wear Muggle attire, in other words no robes. Frustrated Severus went to find Hermione who had gone to her old room to dress, she and Severus were sharing his room but the closet space was not big enough for all of her clothes.

Walking into her room Severus called out to Hermione, "Hermione can you help me with this tie I can't seem to get it right." He looked up to see her walking out of the bathroom in only her black lace under things.

"Woman if you don't want to be ravished you will put something on." Hermione ignored him and went to fix his tie. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She quickly got his tie set to rights and then walked to the closet and slipped on her dress. Turning her back to Severus she motioned for him to zip her up. Kissing her bare shoulder he sighed.

"How will I keep my hands off of you all night?"

"Who said you have to?"

"Your parents will be here Hermione; it would be disrespectful if I mauled their daughter in their presence. Now I must check and see if Amelia is ready. Her house elf is supposed to have her dressed."

"She's fine Severus and looking like a little angel, Winky wanted to bring her to you for approval but you were in the shower. Go ahead and escort her downstairs I'll be down in a bit I still have to finish my makeup."

Once again Severus pulled Hermione close to him, "You look beautiful Hermione."

"And you look handsome Severus now go, let me pamper myself a little more."

He gave her a quick kiss and went to find his daughter. When he saw Amelia in her dress he was struck by how perfect his little girl was. She was wearing a dress with a red velvet top and white skirt, a red bow was tied at the back. She had on white tights and black patent leather shoes and looked the picture of Christmas. Severus's heart swelled with love when she looked up at her father and smiled. His little princess looked perfect.

The guests arrived and Sirius was the consummate host. He greeted everyone warmly and when Hermione's parents and cousin arrived he made sure they were comfortable and was happy when Arthur Weasley came over to say hello. He winked at Harry when he saw his godson make a beeline for Ally, laughing when the boy who vanquished blushed.

Amelia was the little star of the party, she was allowed to stay until nine but then Severus insisted that she go to bed, Minerva told him she would tuck her in, it had been a while since she had seen her and she missed her.

Severus was free now to dance with Hermione and took her in his arms as soon as she was done dancing with Albus. After the dance Remus caught his eye and the two men excused themselves from their dates and disappeared.

"Now what do you think those two are up to?" Tonks asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure." Hermione answered and then smiled when she saw her father come over to her.

"Young lady since your mother has abandoned me to dance with your former Headmaster will you do the honor of granting your father a dance?"

Hermione laughed and allowed her father to escort her to the dance floor the way he always did when she was a little girl at family parties. Hermione was proud to show off her father, he was handsome and distinguished.

"Severus disappeared on you rather quickly." her father stated.

"Hmm yes he and Remus are up to something and I bet it has something to do with Sirius." She was looking at the doorway and gasped. Noticing the broad smile on her face her father turned to look at the doorway.

"Who is that woman standing between Severus and Remus?" he asked.

"That dear father is Sirius's girlfriend Gabby. Those two must have gone to America to bring her here. Oh look at Sirius he's so happy." They watched as the wizard went over to Gabby and lifted her up twirling her around. Remus and Severus laughed and then went their separate ways. Hermione smiled at him as he approached her and Mr. Granger.

"I'll explain it all to you later; suffice it to say Gabby officially has a visa to stay in England thanks to your grandfather's connections."

"And how did my grandfather get involved?"

"I asked him for a favor, Merlin knows the mutt was moping about too much, Remus and I couldn't take it anymore so we made a few inquiries and your grandfather helped."

"You are such a sneaky Slytherin," She said and her father laughed.

"Well you two it seems as if Albus has released my wife, I am going to see if she will honor me with the next dance." He waved good bye and went to find Helen.

Severus took Hermione in his arms and twirled her around the ballroom. She felt so happy in his arms and wanted to stay there forever. The party was a success and by the looks of it Harry and Ally were getting along well. Hermione couldn't help but look forward to the New Year.

_I'm so sorry for the long wait. Writers block hit me full force and I was at a loss for where I wanted this to go. I have maybe two more chapters to go; I am hoping to have this completed before Thanksgiving arrives because life will certainly get busier._


	13. Chapter 13

_This is a short closing to this story. I may revisit it in the future but I wanted to finish this and not leave it hanging. I'm sorry for waiting so long but things have been busy. My husband and I are expecting twins next month and I have been rather preoccupied. I have no idea when I will be able to sit and write again. Right now I am on maternity leave and have some precious time to myself but that will all end soon once my son and daughter are born. _

Amelia would never remember this Christmas since she wasn't two yet but in the present moment the little girl was squealing in joy. Severus thought she just enjoyed unwrapping gifts and playing with the paper. There were gifts from not only Severus but also from Hermione, Harry, Albus, Minerva and the rest of the household. Harry laughed at the glare Severus gave him when Amelia opened the collection of Barney DVD's Harry gave her. She received dolls and clothes and toys and by mid morning she was exhausted.

Severus gave Hermione her gift when they awoke earlier that morning. She squealed in delight and jumped into his arms attacking his lips. He had given her a tennis bracelet, the diamonds shining in the morning sun. Hermione had given Severus a laptop since he had become very interested in computers as of late. She was glad she could buy it for him with the award money she received for her contribution to the war effort.

Severus, Hermione and Amelia spent the morning with their Order family and then went to Hermione's maternal grandparents for Christmas dinner. It was a wonderful afternoon and Amelia was the star. The day was wonderful and once Amelia was tucked away in her bed the two lovers went to their room to continue the celebration.

New Years came and with that the realization that Severus would be moving into his new flat. Hermione was becoming a bit depressed but became excited when he handed her a key to the flat and told her she could come and go as she pleased and when she was ready she could move in. By the second week of January, just before his birthday Severus and Amelia moved. Amelia obviously missed everyone but soon became distracted by going to day care and making friends. His birthday came to pass with a private celebration of just the three of them; Amelia helped Hermione bake the birthday cake and decorated it with green icing snakes. Severus laughed when he saw the cake and later told Hermione it was his best birthday ever.

Life became nearly normal if you forgot that they were from the world of magic. Severus spent his days researching and writing, utilizing the laptop Hermione had given him. Amelia went to day care and was a happy little girl. Hermione had started classes and had immersed herself into her studies with the exception of her weekends with Severus.

By the end of June Hermione was spending more than weekends with Severus and Amelia and had realized she had practically moved in. By September she had officially moved in and they became their own little family. Her studies were accelerated and she was top of her class as was expected. Severus had made progress with his textbook and already had a contract for it to be published. Amelia had turned two at the end of January and had become much more verbal and active. Being in day care had done wonders for the little girl.

Other relationships had blossomed as well. Remus and Tonks were expecting their first in the fall, Sirius and Gabby had eloped and Harry and Ally had become quite an item and were thinking about moving in together. The biggest surprise had been the wedding of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. They wed at the school with former staff and students in attendance. The bride was resplendent in her cream colored robes and the groom handsome wearing crimson and gold. The flower girl looked like an angel in her little white dress, she grinned at her father who stood as the best man and her Miney who was maid of honor. The celebration afterwards was joyous and fabulous and full of laughter.

The summer brought more changes, Harry and Ally moved in together, and Sirius was going to be a father. Severus and Remus enjoyed teasing the animagus and begged Gabby for pictures of Sirius changing his first diaper.

By Christmas Severus was ready to take his relationship with Hermione further. He wanted to make it permanent. He took great care in choosing a ring and planned a romantic dinner where he would propose. Amelia was going to spend the night with Minerva and Albus at the castle so Severus could take Hermione away for the night.

There were so many advantages to being a wizard and this evening was no exception. Severus had made reservations at one of the most romantic restaurants in Paris and had booked a room in a nearby hotel. He had Winky pack a bag for Hermione who just thought they were going out to dinner. When Severus had apparated them to Paris, Hermione was in awe of the beautiful landscape before her. She knew this was going to be a special night, Severus seemed nervous and Hermione had a feeling, a hopeful feeling that he would propose.

After dinner they took the short walk to the Eiffel tower and Severus fell to one knee and nervously asked Hermione to marry him. She nearly knocked him completely on his arse when she hugged him and accepted with a very loud Yes. That evening in the hotel their lovemaking was more intense and passionate than ever before. Their lives were full now, with each other, Amelia and their careers. They were ready for the future and what it would bring.


End file.
